


SoulTale: Laburnum anagyroides

by Ryuunoko



Series: SoulTale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Coquetear, Escuela, Frisk con mutismo selectivo, Frisk va a la escuela, Selectively Mute Frisk, Soultale, Tsundere Flowey (???), flirt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuunoko/pseuds/Ryuunoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La historia de esa persona a la que los humanos despreciaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Las flores no son mascotas

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toby Fox.

—Saludos —dijo una voz que conocía bien, no sabía de dónde venía, ni por qué a pesar de sonar peligrosa le llenaba de tranquilidad— has estado divirtiéndote bastante, ¿no es así? Todos parecen perfectamente felices ahora.

No entendía sus palabras, ni siquiera podía verle entre tanta oscuridad, le buscó con la mirada y anduvo sin rumbo tratando de hallarle, pero lo hizo en vano.

Nadie apareció.

—Salvaste a Asriel —dijo con voz suave, parecía sincera— gracias.

No sabía quién estaba hablando, ¿por qué le agradecía? ¿Conocía a Asriel? ¿A Flowey? Trataba unir las piezas pero no tenía ni idea de quién se trataba.

—Pero ahora debo preguntarte algo importante —su voz dejó esa ternura con la que le agradeció, empezando a distorsionarse— **¿De verdad crees que todo terminó aquí?**

El suelo oscuro que le sostenía empezó a sacudirse, trató de mantener el equilibrio pero no había ningún punto de apoyo para ello, terminó cayendo en un profundo pozo sin fin hundiéndose en la oscuridad

—nO _lo_ ol **V** _id_ e s R **E** FLEJO, aUn **t e** n _Go_ _t_ u ALMA, **pR ONto volver** é, ¡ _L_ o v **A** n _A VeR!_ **Y** **_N_** _i_ siq _uier_ **A** _eSe_ _estÚpidO_ COM E **DI** ANT **E** , A _s_ r _ie_ **l o** tú **PodRÁ** N a **d** ** _eTe_** **ne r** me.

.-

Frisk se levantó de golpe con espanto, sudaba frío y sentía una horrorosa presión en el cuello que le obligó a tragar y tocarse con las manos para confirmar que nada estaba ahí. ¿Qué había sido eso? Temblaba con la simple idea de recordar aquella voz distorsionada, pero lo que más le asustaba era la sensación de familiaridad con la escena.

¿Por qué…?

**—** **¡Demonios, Frisk, deja de ignorarme!**

Con confusión miró a todos lados buscando la vocecilla chillona que le había sacado de sus pensamientos, a su derecha, Flowey le gruñía enojado con un rostro espantoso.

—¿Qué… pasó…? —Preguntó torpemente.

—¿Que qué pasó? ¡¿Me preguntas a mi qué pasó?! ¡Tú, demente, eres quién debe responder eso! ¡¿Qué es esa forma de despertar?! —Frisk no contestó; su rostro de vergüenza, preocupación y miedo lograron tranquilizar a Flowey… un poco— Ugh, ¿me vas a hacer preguntar si estás bien? —Luego sonrió de forma torcida— no me digas que la bebé de mamá mojó su cama por un sueñito de nada.

Las palabras burlescas de Flowey no le importaron en ese momento, Frisk ya tenía de qué preocuparse en ese momento, esa horrorosa sensación de que algo malo iba a ocurrir continuaba presente y poco a poco empezaba a olvidar los detalles del sueño.

Se levantó con afán de su cama y corrió hasta el escritorio donde reposaba uno de los cuadernos nuevos que Toriel le había regalado, acto seguido, empezó a garabatear.

Flowey dejó de sonreír.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Flowey tratando de alargar su tallo para ver lo que Frisk escribía, pero solamente consiguió sacudir la maceta. Frisk al ver eso le mostró rápidamente lo que había escrito antes de que empezara a gritar de ira maldiciendo la maceta—. "Reflejo, Alma y… Comediante"… En serio, ¿qué está mal contigo? —le miró como si fuera un fenómeno.

Frisk leyó lo que había escrito, esas eran las pocas palabras que recordaba de ese escalofriante sueño y ahora que las releía no hallaba relación una palabra con la otra.

Suspiró y cerró el cuaderno.

—Tuve una pesadilla —le dijo a Flowey mientras volvía a la cama— lo siento.

—¿Te disculpas conmigo por soñar? —Flowey rodó los ojos y luego miró el reloj— aún tienes dos horas más para dormir. En serio que eres muy débil, ¿tanto te asustó esa película de terror?

La repuesta de Frisk fue una sonrisa, pero no una de las amables y divertidas que siempre le daba, esa era demasiado floja como para ser real. No estaba bien.

—Duérmete ya, lo único bueno de todo el día es mi momento a solas por la noche y lo estás arruinando.

Frisk esa vez rió con más ganas y asintió mientras cerraba los ojos, Flowey había sido muy amable al recordarle que estaría ahí toda la noche por sí algo ocurría.

.-

—Uuuugh, ¡odio el sol! ¿Por qué tomamos el autobús? Pudimos habernos ido con Toriel —Flowey se quejaba sacudiéndose.

Frisk trataba de mantener el equilibrio, Flowey estaba en su maleta y se zarandeaba violentamente. Estaban en la parada del autobús, el enojo de Flowey era principalmente porque era verano y tenía que esperar, además de que odiaba la escuela y otro tipo de factores por el estilo.

Realmente Frisk no le prestaba demasiada atención, esperaba que Monter Kid llegara para que no tuviese que subirse al autobús solamente con Flowey, no porque no quisiera estar a solas con Flowey en todo el recorrido a la escuela, sino por el sentimiento de no conocer a nadie en ese lugar.

Después de que los monstruos hubiesen sido liberados, Frisk les sirvió como embajador ante los seres humanos, los primeros meses fueron bastante duros, empezando porque solamente tenía diez años y no sabía expresarse demasiado bien en público, pero con el tiempo y con un poco de ayuda de Asgore en las conferencias, todo se había vuelto más fácil, en esos momentos los monstruos y los humanos convivían en aparente armonía, claro que habían ciertos roces, pero en general todo estaba bastante bien.

En cierto punto Toriel decidió que Frisk debía empezar a tener una educación y una vida normal, de esa forma Frisk dejó de lado (temporalmente) su título y le dejó el trabajo a Asgore, el ex rey lo hacía tan bien que incluso podía tomarse un tiempo para arreglar los jardines de la escuela de Toriel (claramente la jardinería solamente era una excusa para poder hablar con su ex esposa sin que ésta le clavara dagas con los ojos).

En conclusión, Frisk empezaba clases después de las vacaciones de verano en la escuela de Toriel, conocía a todos los monstruos pero a ningún humano, incluso iba un año atrasado, puesto que entre la aventura en Underground, la mudanza a su nuevo vecindario y sus deberes en la embajada no había tenido tiempo para ocuparse de la escuela como debía.

Era normal sentir nervios, no había estado en una escuela desde hacía casi año y medio y tampoco era como si le hubiese ido bien en la que estuvo anteriormente.

—Pudimos habernos quedado en casa —siguió refunfuñando Flowey.

Esta vez Frisk le miró con una sonrisa. —¿Dijiste "casa"?

Flowey iba a hacer un comentario sarcástico, hasta que reflexionó sus propias palabras.

—¡Tu casa! ¡Dije tu casa!

Frisk solamente rió mientras que Flowey trataba de negar de forma rotunda haber llamado de forma tan familiar la casa de Toriel y Frisk. En eso llegó el autobús y Monster Kid no había llegado aún.

—Oh, eres Frisk, ¿no es así? —Saludó el conductor, era un humano, un adulto de aproximadamente treinta años, robusto y de sonrisa amable— ¿Vendrás hoy con nosotros?

_"_ _Sí, pero falta Monster Kid"._

El hombre rió nervioso.

—Lo siento, no entiendo lenguaje de señas.

Frisk abrió la boca como diciendo "oh", Flowey se rió de él, quería ver que haría en una situación como esa, era normal que no todo el mundo supiese hablar lenguaje de señas, en especial humanos y uno que otro niño monstruo, Frisk no iba a poder siempre escudarse en las señas para poder hablar.

Esperó a que dijera algo, pero Frisk en su lugar sacó su celular y tecleó, una vez terminó le mostró la pantalla al conductor.

—¡Oh! Monster Kid no podrá venir a la escuela hoy, pero no te preocupes, él ya había reservado un asiento para ti, es el tercero a la derecha.

Frisk sonrió en forma de agradecimiento y subió al autobús, Flowey no se había esperado aquello. Estaba molesto. Frisk le miró con confusión al sentir la mirada de reproche de parte de la flor.

—Algún día tendrás que dejar de hacer eso —declaró, Frisk se encogió de hombros con vergüenza y continuó su camino. Pero se detuvo al instante.

Varios niños (todos humanos) le miraban con curiosidad, algunos murmuraban entre ellos y otros trataban de apuñalarle con la mirada. Frisk sintió como si se encogiera de a poco, había esperado que al menos hubiese un monstruo en el autobús.

—¿Qué miran, idiotas? —Preguntó Flowey de mal humor.

Varios exclamaron asombrados cuando vieron a la flor parlanchina salir de detrás de la espalda de Frisk, inmediatamente todos dejaron de mirarle y siguieron con lo suyo, o al menos fingían hacerlo. Aquello fue simplemente más incómodo, pero Frisk se lo agradeció a Flowey de corazón, aunque sabía que había sido más porque le disgustaba ser observado que por haber pensado que le estaban incomodando.

Frisk suspiró, ese iba a ser un buen día. Con determinación dio un paso para dirigirse a su asiento…

Y entonces el autobús arrancó con fuerza y se cayó perdiendo el equilibrio.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Levántate, idiota! —Le gritó Flowey, los niños se rieron— ¡¿Y ustedes de qué se ríen?!

Todos desviaron la mirada en silencio. Frisk suspiró mientras se levantaba, buscó su celular en su bolsillo, pero se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de que lo había roto.

Ese definitivamente iba a ser un largo día.

.-

Para alegría de Frisk, los monstruos le estaban esperando en la puerta para recibirle con amabilidad y una pequeña celebración, al parecer Monster Kid era el que lo había planeado todo, sin embargo se enfermó el día anterior y no podría estar presente.

Para fastidio de Flowey, a Frisk le llenaron de abrazos que terminaban incluyéndole, hacía calor y encima esos niños estaban pegados a Frisk como si fueran Amalgamas, afortunadamente aquello no duró más de quince minutos, pues la campana sonó anunciando las clases.

—¿En qué salón estás, Frisk? —Preguntó un niño conejo con emoción.

—¡Espero que estés en el mío! —Dijo un niño de fuego.

—¡No, mejor en el mío!

Mientras Frisk trataba de calmarles riendo, Flowey rodó los ojos, esos niños tontos no sabían aún que Frisk entraría en un grado inferior por su ausencia de un año, pensó en gritarles que se largaran de una vez, pero una conversación no muy lejos de ellos llegó a sus oídos.

—¿Es ese? —Preguntaba un niño humano.

—Sí. Es quien liberó a todos los monstruos.

—Tsk, se cree mucho solamente porque se lanzó por un hoyo —dijo otro con fastidio.

Flowey enarcó una ceja, ¿estaban hablando mal de Frisk? Apenas había llegado a la escuela y estaba haciendo mala fama, no había esperado que los humanos hablaran mal de su propia gente.

—¿Y él es Flowey? —Preguntó otro niño conejo. Frisk asintió y Flowey le miró —¿Puedo acariciarlo? —Sus ojos brillaban de ilusión.

Antes de que Frisk dijera cualquier cosa Flowey se adelantó, mirando al niño con seriedad y enojo. —Si me tocas, pierdes un dedo.

 _"_ _Sólo bromea"_ Frisk reía con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué dijo? —Preguntó un gato.

—Que bromeaba —respondió el niño flama, pero las palabras de Frisk no tranquilizaron al niño conejo que sollozaba de tristeza por haber sido rechazado por la flor.

Frisk miró a Flowey, pidiéndole que se disculpara, pero era más que claro que esa era una petición en vano, no conseguía ni siquiera que se disculpara con Toriel por romper los floreros de la casa, menos conseguiría que tranquilizara a un niño que recién conocía.

Flowey por su parte no hacía más que irritarse más y más, no le gustaba la escuela, no le gustaban esos niños y definitivamente odiaba el asqueroso calor que estaba haciendo.

—Niños, ya sonó la campana —dijo una voz femenina— deben ir a sus aulas.

Todos miraron a la mujer recién llegada, era una humana adulta de cabello corto y canoso, su rostro reflejaba algunas arrugas y llevaba puesto un traje formal negro, Flowey le miró como si estuviese loca, ¿cómo era capaz de usar ese tipo de ropa con el condenado calor?

—Sí, señora —dijeron varios niños mientras se marchaban, tres se quedaron con Frisk.

—Necesitamos saber cuál es su clase —dijo el niño flama señalando a Frisk—, recién llegó hoy.

—Ah, tú debes ser el hijo de la directora —dedujo la mujer mirándole fijamente— y trae a su… flor.

—No le pertenezco —replicó Flowey de mala gana.

—Me han advertido algunas cosas de usted… —la mujer miró una carpeta que llevaba en la mano— Flowey la flor… les advierto que si hace algún alboroto quien se verá en problemas será usted, Frisk —Frisk asintió con la cabeza, no lucía la preocupación que debería tener— bien, una vez aclarado esto pueden seguirme y ustedes tres váyanse a sus clases, yo me encargo desde aquí.

Los niños monstruo miraron a Frisk por un momento y con una sonrisa se despidieron con la mano deseándole las mejores de las suertes. Flowey bufó, Frisk necesitaría más que "buena suerte" para sobrevivir a un día en la escuela, en especial con esos niños humanos.

.-

—Frisk será parte de este salón de ahora en adelante, espero que le den una bienvenida apropiada —dijo la directora presentándole.

Todos los alumnos se quedaron callados mirando a Frisk fijamente, no era necesario leer mentes o ser un genio como para no saber dos cosas: uno, los humanos parecían confundidos con su presencia; dos, no habían monstruos allí.

 _"_ _Un placer conocerlos, espero nos llevemos bien"_ saludó Frisk sonriendo tímidamente, pero nadie respondió.

—No entienden leguaje de señas —habló la vicedirectora por los niños— tendrá que escribir lo que desee decirle a sus compañeros en el pizarrón.

Frisk asintió mientras buscaba la tiza para empezar a escribir, pero en eso alguien habló: —¿Qué hace la embajada de los monstruos aquí?

Flowey, quien estaba encima del escritorio de la maestra, miró al niño que había hablado, era un niño aproximadamente de la edad de Frisk, quizás menor, tenía un cabello rubio alborotado, ojos alargados y usaba una chaqueta de cuero; lucía como alguien que quería imponer con su presentación, sin embargo, el chico en lugar de lucir rudo (como al parecer quería aparentar), lucía como un niñito que había robado la ropa de su hermano mayor.

Frisk hizo el ademán de escribir la respuesta, pero el niño volvió a hablar.

—¿Por qué no hablas? Te hemos visto hablar en la televisión —le retaba con la mirada.

Una niña de cabello castaño le miró negando con la cabeza. —Andy, no lo molestes.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no quiere hablarnos porque se cree superior a nosotros?

Frisk negó inmediatamente con la cabeza, hizo unas cuantas señas pero sabía que nadie le entendía, intentó escribir en el pizarrón, pero la tiza se le cayó en el afán, no quería malentendidos ni problemas en su primer día, pero su nerviosismo le estaba ganando el momento. Flowey tenía el ceño fruncido, iba a decirle unas cuantas verdades a ese mocoso…

—Poplar, si sigue acosando a preguntas a Frisk voy a llevarlo a dirección —amenazó la vicedirectora salvándole—. Respondiendo a sus preguntas: Frisk solamente viene estudiar y tiene mutismo selectivo, no es algo nuevo así que no hay razón por sentirse ofendidos al respecto. —Miró a Frisk— Siéntese.

Frisk asintió y rápidamente tomó a Flowey y se ubicó en el último asiento, el más apartado y el único que estaba vacío.

—Si alguien llega a molestarle infórmeme inmediatamente, me haré cargo de ello —dijo la mujer, Frisk asintió nuevamente— todos quedan advertidos.

La vicedirectora se fue y la maestra entró al aula.

—Bueno, espero que tengas una buena estadía y que todos te acojan, Frisk —dijo amablemente la mujer.

Frisk esperaba lo mismo, pero el resto del día nadie le miró, nadie preguntó por nada, la única persona que le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando era el rubio que parecía odiarlo, Frisk lo ignoraba bastante bien, estaba acostumbrado a ignorar malos gestos gracias a su convivencia diaria con Flowey, el problema radicaba en la flor, Flowey le devolvía la mirada llena de odio al pequeño mocoso altanero y de vez en cuando maldecía por lo bajo.

Era su primer día y ya tenía un enemigo.

.-

—¡No esperábamos que te tocara esa clase! —Dijo el niño conejo con sorpresa— Pensábamos que ibas una clase adelante, como nosotros.

Frisk negó con la cabeza.

—Como sea… esa clase es sólo de humanos —dijo el niño flama mientras mordía su sándwich de roca— es la única, es porque esos niños son escalofriantes.

Todos en la mesa miraron a un grupo que estaba reunido algo lejos, Frisk pudo identificar algunos de sus compañeros de clase en la mesa del almuerzo que estaba en la esquina, parecían molestos y peligrosos, todos los que pasaban por ahí (monstruos y humanos) trataban de esquivarlos.

Esa esquina resaltaba, mientras que en toda la cafetería había grupos de monstruos y humanos comiendo y hablando juntos, en esa esquina de humanos reinaba el silencio.

—Les desagradan los monstruos —explicó el niño gato—, ellos fueron ubicados en una clase pequeña, todos juntos y los monstruos que estaban ahí se fueron, ya sabes… no los querían incomodar. ¿Te están molestando?

_"_ _No, para nada, simplemente… no me hablan"._

—A Flowey parece disgustarle Andy —comentó el niño flama.

Efectivamente, Flowey miraba con odio al niño rubio que bebía de su caja de leche y el niño le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad, casi parecía un choque de titanes, con diferencia de que en cierto momento Flowey hizo una cara espantosa que hizo que se atragantara con la leche.

—Je, je —se rió con malicia.

Frisk le miró con preocupación, no quería que se metiera en problemas.

—¿Qué? Se lo merece —dijo Flowey al sentir la mirada de Frisk sobre él.

—Flowey tiene razón, Frisk —ambos miraron al niño gato con sorpresa, pero luego de un segundo Flowey sonrió arrogantemente.

—Como siempre —alardeó.

_"_ _¿Por qué lo dices?"_

—Te pregunta que por qué lo dices —tradujo el niño flama.

—Bueno, Andy no es una muy buena persona —explicó mirando tímidamente su plato del almuerzo— le gusta molestar a los niños monstruo, a veces a los humanos pero más que nada a nosotros… siempre está enojado y corre de aquí para allá haciendo quién sabe qué cosas. No es un buen niño.

—Muchos aquí no son buenos niños, Frisk —dijo el niño flama complementando las palabras de su amigo— así que, si te llegan a molestar promete que nos dirás, ¡te vamos a apoyar!

Sonrió con agradecimiento, esas palabras le llenaban con determinación.

—Bah, ¿ustedes? Pero si son unos debiluchos —dijo Flowey menospreciándolos— déjenle en paz, Frisk sabe cuidarse.

Lejos de enojarse, los niños miraron con una sonrisa a Flowey, les enternecía en cierta forma sus palabras, que si bien las dijo con intenciones de ofenderlos, solamente consiguió que ellos lo interpretaran como una forma de expresar sus celos o su deseo de no verlos implicados en una pelea.

Si tan sólo hubiesen sabido que la flor había deseado envenenar su comida más de cinco veces en esos últimos diez minutos…

—Hey, embajador —todos centraron su atención en los tres humanos que recién habían llegado, el que había hablado era, como no, Andy— dile a tu mascota que deje de molestarme.

El niño gato frunció el ceño. —Flowey no ha hecho nada.

La respuesta del rubio fue mirarle como si fuera insignificante, y enarcando una ceja le dijo: —Creo que no hablé contigo, _micifuz._

—¡Deja de llamarme así, Andy, tengo nombre! —Se quejó el niño casi maullando.

Los dos humanos que acompañaban a Andy se rieron de él, el niño gato frunció el ceño sonrojado, pero en ese momento nadie se había dado cuenta de la mirada que Flowey le regalaba al niño, Frisk trataba por todos los medios de calmarle con señas, intentaba decir algo pero temía que si hablaba simplemente haría que Flowey explotara antes. La flor tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si no se creyese lo que el niño rubio había dicho.

Para cuando todos se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

— **¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS MASCOTA, TÚ, MALDITO MOCOSO?!** —Y para sorpresa de Frisk, Flowey empezó a lanzarle "balas de amistad" a Andy.

Al ver que Andy se quedó paralizado, Frisk se lanzó encima de él ayudándole a esquivar unas cuantas balas que iban en su contra, esa acción no le gustó a Flowey.

— **¡NO LO AYUDES, FRISK!**

—¡Pelea! —Gritó a lo lejos una niña.

La cafetería se volvió un caos, Frisk miraba a todos lados sin saber qué hacer, quería explicarles que solamente era un malentendido, pero no podía. Flowey tenía razón, vivir sin hablar iba a ser un problema.

—¡Hey, bájate! —Gritó Andy quién estaba debajo suyo.

Frisk se levantó inmediatamente y le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, pero Andy le golpeó apartándole y se levantó por sí mismo, pero volvió a caer, puesto que Frisk le había empujado haciendo que esquivara otras de las balas de Flowey.

— **¡FRISK!**

 _"_ _¡Flowey, no debemos pelear!"_ Frisk movió sus manos con rapidez y angustia.

Entonces todos quedaron en silencio de repente, Frisk se percató de que alguien estaba detrás suyo pues Flowey estaba gruñéndole a alguien a sus espaldas.

—Poplar, Frisk, Flowey la flor… los quiero a los tres en mi oficina después de clase —la vicedirectora tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba a los tres niños con seriedad.

Mientras que Frisk estaba con una cara de espanto por haber obtenido un castigo el primer día de escuela, Andy le miraba con odio y Flowey miraba con burla a Andy, posiblemente, al que menos le importaba ser castigado era a Flowey.

Ese fue el primer día de Frisk en la escuela de su madre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✿Siguiente capítulo: El rey del castigo  
> ∟De alguna forma Frisk terminó en mitad de una guerra de tronos.


	2. El rey del castigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De alguna forma Frisk terminó en mitad de una guerra de tronos.

El sonido del reloj irritaría a cualquiera, incluso Frisk deseaba que dejara de sonar, Andy golpeaba rítmicamente el suelo con el pie y Flowey estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no gritarle a la chica que revisaba algunos archivos en la computadora que callara el maldito reloj si no quería tener un serio problema.

—Poplar, la directora quiere hablar contigo —dijo la vicedirectora saliendo de la oficina de Toriel.

El niño bufó y se marchó no sin antes mirar a Frisk y Flowey de mala gana, Frisk se encogió en su asiento y Flowey le sacó la lengua.

—Acedera, asegúrate de darles un buen castigo —dijo la vicedirectora refiriéndose a los dos presentes—, de Andrew Poplar me encargo yo.

—Sí, señora —asintió la chica que estaba en el escritorio mientras seguía escribiendo.

La vicedirectora asintió y se marchó de la sala dejando a Frisk y Flowey solos nuevamente con la secretaria. Llevaban aproximadamente una hora esperando y ahora tendrían que esperar a que (el mocoso) Andy terminara de hablar con Toriel para que se le diera su castigo. Flowey odiaba esperar y ese lugar estaba empezando a sacarlo de quicio, miró a la chica para gritarle que al menos callara el reloj, y entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

—Hey, Frisk —Flowey susurró llamando su atención— ¿por qué no le pides que no te ponga el castigo? —Preguntó refiriéndose a la secretaria.

Frisk enarcó una ceja y negó con la cabeza, no era correcto además, no creía que la joven le ayudara.

Flowey rodó los ojos.

—Escucha, ¿crees que lo que pasó hoy merecía un castigo? Nosotros no hicimos nada, todo fue cosa de ese mocoso _andrajoso_ —Frisk levantó las manos para pedirle que no hablara mal de nadie, pero entonces al analizar las palabras de Flowey no pudo evitar reír—, no es justo, además, con tu cara de "no mato una sola mosca" podrás convencer fácilmente a esa humana zombi de allí que no te ponga el castigo… ¿me estás escuchando? ¿De qué te ríe…? —Entonces Flowey cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir— ¡NO! ¡No te rías! ¡No fue gracioso!

Frisk le hizo señal de que bajara la voz, pero era muy tarde, la chica había dejado de teclear y los miraba fijamente con seriedad, la misma con la que la vicedirectora los había llevado hasta allí.

—¿Se les ofrece algo? —Preguntó con voz monótona.

Frisk iba a negar pero Flowey se le anticipó con malicia.

—Sí, Frisk tiene algo que decir.

—Flowey… —susurró Frisk pidiéndole que se detuviera, pero la chica lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué es?

Iba a decirle que no era nada, pero Flowey le miraba fijamente esperando a que le justificara del castigo, Frisk sabía que no era del todo justo que estuvieran allí, bueno, al menos Flowey se lo merecía un poco y quizás Andy por provocarle y sí, puede que debió haber detenido a Flowey antes, pero no estaba que hicieran tanto alboroto por una pequeña discusión en la cafetería.

Al final de decidió y dejando a Flowey encima de la banca se acercó hasta la muchacha y movió las manos, ella le miró perpleja antes de carraspear.

—No entiendo, puedes escribir aquí —por alguna razón la voz de la joven se había suavizado, buscó una libreta y un bolígrafo y se los entregó. Frisk escribió rápidamente y se lo pasó nuevamente— … ¿cuál castigo les asignaremos?

Flowey quiso golpear a Frisk en ese momento, la idea era decir que no les pusieran castigo, no _cuál era_ el endemoniado castigo.

—Bueno, su caso entra en situaciones de tipo II, pelea de monstruos y humanos dentro del establecimiento —explicó tranquilamente—, los posibles castigos son: suspensión, servicio social, clases de civismo o participación en un evento que decida la directora.

—¡Oh vamos! ¡¿Todo eso?! ¡Solamente fue una pequeña pelea, ni siquiera alcancé a bajarle sus HP! —Gritó Flowey de mala gana, la joven le miró volviendo a mostrarse seria— Además, ¿qué le van a poner a ese imbécil?

Frisk miró a Flowey con reproche, pero Flowey simplemente bufó.

—La vicedirectora se encargará directamente de Andrew Poplar —explicó la secretaria mirando de nuevo a la pantalla—, les asignaré servicio social, puede variar desde una semana a dos, en un momento les confirmo.

Frisk le sonrió haciéndole una seña en forma de agradecimiento, luego se dirigió a su asiento, pero antes de poderse sentar la puerta de la oficina de la directora se abrió mostrando a Andy muy disgustado.

—Sigues tú, lengua muda.

Flowey le miró enojado. —¿Quieres pelea, enano?

Andy bufó. —No peleo contra margaritas.

Y cuando Flowey estuvo a punto de decir mil y una maldiciones, Toriel apareció en la puerta mirando con seriedad tanto a Flowey como a Andy.

—Creo que hablamos de algo, Andrew —dijo Toriel bastante molesta—, por favor, retírate.

Andy no dijo nada más, con el ceño fruncido tomó su mochila bruscamente de los asientos y se marchó sin mirar a nadie, Toriel suspiró mirando cómo el niño se retiraba antes de dirigirse a Frisk y Flowey.

—Pueden entrar.

Frisk suspiró y tomó a Flowey mientras seguía a su madre, no sin antes despedirse con la mano de la secretaria que le miró hasta que desaparecieron tras la puerta de la oficina. Frisk esperaba que Toriel no estuviese demasiado enojada.

—Descuida, cariño, Andy me lo explicó todo —fue lo primero que le dijo Toriel en cuanto entraron, sabía que sentía vergüenza y preocupación por haberse metido en problemas su primer día de escuela… en su escuela.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? Ese mocoso no parece ser alguien que…

—Flowey, tenemos cosas que hablar —dijo Toriel seriamente, la flor tragó ante la mirada de la directora—, pueden tomar asiento.

Frisk se sentó y puso a Flowey encima del escritorio de Toriel, no dijo nada, esperó a que ella se tomara un tiempo para tranquilizarse.

—Primero me quiero disculpar con ustedes por haberlos puesto en esa clase —ambos se sorprendieron, no esperaban ese inicio—, como sabrán ya, los niños de ese grupo no se han adaptado tan bien como los otros con los monstruos, pensé que podrías ayudarlos a progresar, perdón por no haberte informado antes, Frisk.

Frisk negó con la cabeza inmediatamente no queriendo que su madre se disculpara.

_"¡Está bien! No me molesta"_

—Aunque un aviso habría sido bueno, ¡esos mocosos no han parado de molestarnos! —Exclamó Flowey exagerando la situación.

 _"Daremos lo mejor para adaptarlos"_ dijo Frisk sonriéndole, buscando que las palabras de Flowey pasaran a segundo plano.

Flowey bufó y Toriel asintió más tranquila.

—Ahora me gustaría hablar de tu comportamiento, Flowey —la flor se estremeció—. Sé que no querías venir aquí en primer lugar, pero debes ser consciente de que tus acciones afectan a Frisk, ¿entiendes eso?

—Seh, seh, debo regularme y bla, bla, bla, ¡dile a ese rubio oxigenado que no se vuelva a meter con nosotros y tendremos un trato! —Le gritó molesto.

—Eso ya está arreglado —asintió Toriel tranquilamente—, ¿te comportarás?

Frisk miró a Flowey esperando la respuesta, parecía meditárselo como si en serio fuese difícil comportarse bien, al final, suspiró y asintió. —Como sea, si con eso me salto el discurso correccional…

—Entonces está hecho —sonrió Toriel con más ánimo— pero… deben quedarse con el castigo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y para qué eres la directora entonces?! —Preguntó Flowey con desagrado.

 _"Está bien, gracias, mamá"_ dijo Frisk de buen humor tomando a Flowey y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Toriel, ella sonrió.

—Ja, ja, de acuerdo, nos vemos en casa —se despidió abrazándole.

Frisk asintió de buen humor y se marchó de la oficina sonriente, tomó su mochila de los asientos y se dispuso a irse de la escuela, posiblemente Papyrus estaría esperándole en la entrada para llevarle a casa.

—Esperen un momento —llamó la secretaria. Frisk se devolvió, casi lo olvidaba, debía saber las horas de su castigo—, aquí tienes.

Le entregó a Frisk un papel pequeño de color azul, cuando lo leyó, se sorprendió al ver que solamente tendría dos horas de servicio social un sábado por la tarde en el club de jardinería. Miró a la joven con sorpresa no sabiendo qué decir.

—Debe ser duro tener un castigo tu primer día de clases —se excusó tranquilamente—, solamente será por esta vez, ¿entendido?

Frisk le miró con sorpresa incomodándola, no se había esperado tanta amabilidad de una persona, Flowey tampoco, aunque este último habría agradecido mucho más que les hubiera saldado el castigo.

Tomó entonces nuevamente el bolígrafo y la libreta que le había entregado y escribió un mensaje de agradecimiento antes de irse corriendo de la sala con una sonrisa, la secretaria miró confundida cómo Frisk se marchaba y leyó el mensaje con algo de indiferencia.

Su actitud cambió en menos de un segundo, abrió los ojos impactada y se ruborizó fuertemente.

_"Muchas gracias, linda"._

Esa era no era una nota de agradecimiento, era una nota de coqueteo.

.-

El servicio social en el club de jardinería no parecía ser algo de lo que Frisk tuviese que preocuparse por hacer bien o mal, cuando llegó todos le recibieron bien, tanto monstruos como humanos, principalmente porque no tenían ese tipo de ayuda muy seguido y porque estaban demasiado ocupados haciendo lo suyo como para prestarle atención.

—¿En serio me tenías que traer? —Preguntó Flowey de mala gana mientras veía a Frisk ponerse una jardinera— Preferiría haberme quedado en casa de la nerd.

—¿Por Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie? —Preguntó Frisk con curiosidad y una sonrisa.

Flowey se alteró. —¡No, por supuesto que no!

Y aunque Frisk sabía que sí era por eso, decidió no insistir, no quería que Flowey dejara de ver Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie, más que nada porque era de las pocas cosas que Frisk había visto a la flor disfrutar (aunque Flowey no supiera que le veía verlo por la noche), visitarían a Alphys más seguido.

—¡Frisk! ¡Flowey! —Ambos voltearon a ver encontrándose con Monster Kid, el niño flama y el niño gato— ¡Bien, aún están aquí!

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —Preguntó Flowey de mala gana por Frisk.

—¡Venimos a ayudar! —Exclamó el niño gato— No vamos a dejar que los castiguen si fue culpa de Andy.

Frisk les miró con sorpresa, Monster Kid asentía emocionado, Flowey no podía creer que los niños fueran tan tontos.

—No sabía que se habían peleado con Andy —dijo Monster Kid— ¡Feli me contó todo! ¡¿En serio le lanzaste tus pétalos amistosos?! —Preguntó mirando con emoción a Flowey.

La flor le miró como si fuera un tonto. —Eh… sí.

—¡Fue asombroso, ningún monstruo se había atrevido a hacerle frente antes además de Monster Kid! —Exclamó Feli, el niño flama.

Monster Kid rió. —¿Qué esperaban? ¡Se lo merecía! ¡Intentó echarte agua encima!

Frisk se espantó ante ese pensamiento y Feli simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, pero no iba a hacerlo en serio —pero la verdad es que ninguno sabía eso con certeza. —¡Pero Flowey fue el primero en atacarle!

—Muchos han querido hacer eso desde hace rato —dijo el niño gato con algo de vergüenza— incluyéndonos, pero eso está en contra de las reglas y podríamos lastimarlo de gravedad…

—Son unos llorones —dijo Flowey rodando los ojos— lo único que tienen que hacer es esperar a que su HP esté en 1, no lo habrán matado pero habrá aprendido la lección.

Frisk empezó a preocuparse ante las palabras de Flowey, no quería que les enseñara cosas malas a los niños monstruos y que empezaran a atacar a personas por ahí solamente porque era "genial", pero no le detuvo, Flowey había empezado a hablar con emoción sobre cómo había espantado a Andy y los niños le escuchaban maravillados. Flowey se había conseguido un nuevo club de fans.

—¡Frisk! ¿Podrías pasarme esa pala? —Preguntó una coneja a lo lejos quien era ayudada por un hombre humano a sostener una planta que lucía pesada.

Frisk asintió mientras tomaba la pala y se dirigía hasta donde le habían llamado.

 _"Por favor, no les enseñes cosas malas"_ le pidió a Flowey antes de irse.

—Seh, seh —dijo Flowey restándole importancia mientras seguía hablando con los niños normalmente.

Frisk suspiró y se marchó con la pesada pala hasta donde le habían llamado, era tan grande que no le quedaba de otra que llevarla arrastrando por el piso, debía tener cuidado por donde pisaba, no quería arruinar alguna de las plantas que ya habían sido cultivadas, sintió que la pala se estremeció un poco, pero no le prestó atención, tenía que ver que no tropezara con nadie…

—¡Hey, lengua muda!

Se detuvo inmediatamente mirando detrás suyo, soltó la pala al ver que accidentalmente había hecho que alguien se tropezara con la pala, y no era cualquier _alguien_ , se trataba de Andy.

—¡Ten más cuidado por donde andas! —Le gritó enojado.

Frisk hizo unas señas tratando de calmarle, no había sido su intención y eso era lo que quería expresarle, pero al mover las manos simplemente lo enojó.

—¿Qué dices? —Le preguntó enojado casi retándole— ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¿A caso te burlas de mí?

Negó con la cabeza tratando de comunicarle que no quería pelear, pero Andy se le había lanzado encima buscando sostenerle por el cuello de la jardinera, aunque por reflejo, Frisk le esquivó son facilidad haciendo que cayera de cara en el barro.

Tuvo que reprimir un quejido ante su mala suerte y también un chillido de sorpresa al ver al niño levantarse sucio y rojo de ira.

—¿Entonces quieres pelea, embajador?

Frisk negó nuevamente con la cabeza, pero Andy no le miró, se le lanzó encima buscando golpearle y nuevamente fue esquivado, terminando a parar al suelo, Frisk no pudo disculparse porque Andy repitió el proceso varias veces sin siquiera dejarle actuar. Poco a poco las personas empezaron a reunirse alrededor de ambos.

.-

—Owww… ¡vamos, Flowey! ¿Por qué no nos enseñas a atacar? —Preguntó decepcionado el niño gato.

La flor rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué acaso no me oyeron? No voy a dejar que un grupo de niños idiotas anden por ahí haciendo anarquía… ese es mi trabajo —explicó orgulloso de su respuesta y bastante divertido por la tristeza del niño gato.

Feli le consoló palmeándole un poco la espalda.

—Flowey tiene razón, sería peligroso y nos meteríamos en muchos problemas —dijo buscando hacerle entrar en razón.

—¡Además! No necesitamos pelear para ganar todas las batallas —dijo Monster Kid con una sonrisa ganándose la atención de sus amigos y de Flowey—. ¡Podemos hacernos amigos de todos y así no tendremos que pelear! ¡Nye, he, he!

Monster Kid claramente imitaba a su ídolo, Papyrus, aquello simplemente hizo que Flowey hiciera una mueca de repulsión.

La conversación no continuó, pues unos gritos a lo lejos hicieron que se callaran por un momento.

—¡Pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea!

—¡Vamos, Andy, golpéale en la cara! —Gritaban unos niños humanos.

—¡Frisk, gánale! ¡Tú puedes! —Exclamaban niños monstruos.

—¡No peleen! ¡Andy, deja de intentar golpear a Frisk! —Gritó una mujer entre los chillidos infantiles.

Los tres niños monstruos se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos y Flowey parecía perplejo ante lo que acababa de oír, luego frunció el ceño.

—¡Hey, tú, idiota amarillo! —Monster Kid le miró confundido ¡Sí! ¡Llévame allí!

Monster Kid sonrió entusiasta. —¡Claro! —Se acercó para agarrar a Flowey, pero entonces se quedó parado sin hacer nada, mirando a todos lados.

—¡Ugh! ¡¿Qué pasa?! —Preguntó Flowey irritado.

—Je, je… no tengo brazos —dijo el niño monstruo riendo avergonzado.

Flowey quiso golpearse por haber olvidado ese _insignificante_ detalle.

—¡Entonces tú! —Le gritó al niño gato quien alegre asintió mientras le tomaba.

—¡Sí, vamos a ayudar a Frisk!

Y salió corriendo con Flowey en las manos hacia donde se estaba efectuando la pelea, Feli les siguió suspirando y Monster Kid corrió tras ellos pidiéndoles que no le dejaran atrás, claramente se cayó de cara al suelo a los primeros cinco pasos, pero luego de levantarse se las ingenió para meterse entre la multitud.

.-

—Te dije que solamente te ayudaría una vez —dijo la secretaria suspirando mientras escribía en el computador sin mirar a Frisk, tenía un pequeño rubor en las mejillas y trataba de no mirarle—. Su castigo será clases de civismo por una semana escolar, por las tardes.

Frisk suspiró mientras asentía, aún tenía la jardinera y llevaba a Flowey en las manos, la flor parecía estar escupiendo cabello.

—Puaj, recuérdame no volver a morder a ese mocoso asqueroso —le dijo a Frisk ignorando los comentarios de la secretaria.

—La señora Toriel está ocupada con unos trabajos así que seré yo la que se encargue de darles la advertencia —suspiró mientras se quitaba los lentes e hizo un esfuerzo por mirar a Frisk a los ojos, lucía seria, pero a la vez algo nerviosa—: no se metan con Andrew Poplar, él tiene un antecedente de castigos y llamados de atención muy extenso y todo el que se junte con él va a compartir ese registro. Un problema más y su sanción será la suspensión por tres días, ¿entendido?

Frisk asintió con la cabeza y Flowey simplemente chasqueó la lengua mirando a otro lado, no le iba a hacer caso a esa mocosa, eso era seguro.

La secretaria se volvió a ponerse sus lentes y les entregó otro papel azul. —Aquí tienen el certificado de castigo.

Esta vez Frisk tomó nuevamente la libreta que estaba encima del escritorio de la joven y escribió unas pocas palabras, ella le miró de reojo algo desconfiada, como si se decidiera entre leer o no la nota, finalmente lo hizo y su expresión de desconfianza cambió.

_"Lamento los problemas, gracias por la ayuda"_

Ella le buscó con la mirada pero Frisk ya se había marchado.

.-

—¿En serio te enojaste por tener otro castigo? —Preguntó Flowey.

—No tenías que haberlo mordido, Flowey —dijo Frisk suspirando— te agradezco que te preocupes por mí… pero… lo lastimaste.

Estaban en el autobús, eran las seis de la tarde y solamente había una anciana acompañándolos en el recorrido, Flowey no estaba arrepentido de sus acciones (o bueno, quizás por el horrible sabor que tenía ese mocoso) pero sí se sentía incordiado por la actitud de Frisk.

—¿Quién dijo que lo hice por ti? —Preguntó arrogantemente—- Solamente lo hice porque ese imbécil me desagrada, no te creas demasiado.

Frisk le miró por un momento. Sabía que las acciones de Flowey estaban mal, y sí, sentía algo de molestia por haber ganado nuevos problemas, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera feliz, sabía que aunque lo negara, Flowey había buscado defenderle, pero esa había sido la forma equivocada y no podía felicitarle por sus actos.

—… no lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor.

Flowey miró a Frisk con indiferencia, no supo si estaba enojado o no, simplemente le vio suspirar y desviar la mirada.

—Como sea.

Frisk sonrió.

—Gracias.

.-

Cuando Frisk le dijo a Sans que iba a tener que tomar clases de civismo el esqueleto carcajeó tanto que hizo que el castigo sonara como algo divertido, claramente no le iba a comentar nada a Toriel, ella ya tenía mucho trabajo con la escuela y con la casa como para estarse preocupando también por su convivencia escolar.

—es hilarante —dijo Sans una vez se calmó un poco—, que tengas que tomar clases de civismo.

Más que hilarante, irónico, pensó Flowey. Considerando que Frisk había sido quien los había salvado a todos sin haber usado la violencia en ningún momento, pero Flowey sabía que así funcionaba la escuela: era un lugar sinsentido que hacía cosas sinsentido.

—Y ES RIDÍCULO, ¿CÓMO TE VAN A HACER TOMAR CLASES DE CÓMO SER UNA BUENA PERSONA?! ¡SI ERES LA PERSONA MÁS AMABLE…! BUENO, NO, ¡ERES LA SEGUNDA PERSONA MÁS AMABLE (DESPUÉS DE MÍ) QUE CONOZCO! —Exclamó Papyrus.

—bueno, ya sabes, peque, estamos contigo —dijo Sans despeinándole, despidiéndose de Frisk en la entrada de la escuela.

Ese era su primer día en las clases de civismo.

—Ya dejen el dramatismo y vámonos, mientras más rápido hagamos esto antes saldremos —dijo Flowey de mala gana ante tanto cariño entre los hermanos esqueletos y Frisk.

—OH, NO TE PREOCUPES, FLOWEY, ¡TAMBIÉN ERES BASTANTE BUENO! O BUENO… PUEDES INTENTAR SERLO SI TE LO PROPONES —dijo Papyrus creyendo que Flowey podría sentirse excluido.

Flowey rodó los ojos.

—Oh claro, me has llenado de tantos ánimos —dijo con sarcasmo.

—WOWIE, ¡NO ES NADA, FLOWEY! EL GRAN PAPYRUS SIEMPRE ESTARÁ AQUÍ PARA APOYARTE.

Frisk le sonrió a Papyrus agradeciéndole por Flowey el gesto, luego se marchó dentro de la escuela despidiéndose con la mano. Los hermanos esqueleto se despidieron de la misma forma hasta perderle de vista.

—SANS, ¿NO CREERÁS QUE FRISK TIENE PROBLEMAS EN LA ESCUELA? —Preguntó Papyrus preocupado.

Sans le miró con aparente curiosidad. —¿por qué lo dices, paps?

—NO SÉ, ME PARECE EXTRAÑO QUE LE CASTIGUEN… ¿SERÁ QUE ES PORQUE NO SABE CÓMO ACTUAR CON LOS HUMANOS? CREO QUE DEBÍ HABERLE ENSEÑADO UN POCO EL CÓMO TRATAR CON HUMANOS Y SER AMIGO DE ELLOS… —Comentó meditándolo.

—je, creo que eso sería asombroso, paps, pero creo que frisk podrá arreglárselas por su cuenta, después de todo, es de raza humana —comentó Sans metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo— ya sabes, es bastante _humanable_ así que sólo será de tiempo para que se termine de _escolarizar_ en ese ambiente _._

—SÍ, PUEDE QUE TENGAS RA… SANS, NO.

El esqueleto de menor estatura se rió mientras el otro se empezaba a quejar, lo que Papyrus no vio entre sus quejas fue que por un momento un destello de seriedad apareció en las cuencas de los ojos de su hermano.

.-

Fue sorprendente llegar a las clases de civismo, al parecer no muchas personas se metían en problemas, apenas habían dos niños humanos y un Whimsun al fondo mirando con miedo a los niños que estaban frente suyo, era claro con quién Frisk de iba a sentar.

 _"Hola"_ saludó al Whimsun con una sonrisa.

El pequeño monstruo que siempre lucía un rostro de miedo y timidez miró a Frisk con espanto, pero al cabo de unos segundos se tranquilizó.

—Hola, Frisk… lo siento, pensé que eras…

—Ay no, ¿otro con el autoestima baja? ¿De dónde sacas tu mal gusto a la hora de elegir a tus amigos? —Preguntó Flowey de mal humor.

Frisk frunció el ceño. —Flowey…

—No tengo baja autoestima —refutó el Whimsun con voz suave— solamente no me gusta molestar a los demás…

—¿Con tu presencia? —Completó Flowey con burla.

Whimsun no dijo nada y Frisk suspiró mientras le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente confortándolo, Flowey bufó.

—Esto debe ser una broma —dijo una cuarta voz.

Los tres voltearon a mirar a la puerta, allí se encontraba Andy quién no lucía para nada alegre con la presencia de Frisk o Flowey.

—¿Qué haces aquí, imbécil?

—Nada que te importe, margarita —respondió de mala gana mientras se sentaba lejos de ellos, en las primeras filas.

Frisk podía hacerse una idea de lo que estaba pasando, se habían encontrado en el servicio social y ahora en las clases de civismo, era claro que estaba cumpliendo con los castigos que posiblemente eran los mismos que les estaban asignando.

—Ese niño es malo… —susurró Whimsun.

—Sólo es un idiota que quiere llamar la atención —dijo Flowey de mala gana, él sí que había conocido la maldad y ese niño apenas era un mocoso que se metía en problemas.

—Flowey, por favor… —susurró Frisk buscando evitarse un problema.

—Por culpa de él varios niños humanos nos molestan —explicó Whimsun llamando la atención de Frisk y Flowey— nos llaman por apodos… y se ríen de nuestra forma física… porque somos diferentes a ellos . . .

Las palabras de Whimsun parecieron afectar bastante a Frisk, realmente a Frisk no le importaba si se burlaban de su persona o trataban de meterle en problemas, pero otra cosa era cuando se metían con sus amigos. Miró a Andy por un momento, él hablaba entre murmullos con los dos niños humanos.

—¿Y por qué le hacen caso a alguien tan ridículo? —Preguntó Flowey en voz alta.

Los tres niños miraron a la flor, Whimsun se escondió bajo la mesa y Frisk no dijo nada, simplemente les miró con tranquilidad.

—¿Disculpa? —Preguntó Andy enarcando una ceja acercándose peligrosamente a Flowey.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Flowey mirándole con desprecio.

—¿Acaso te sientes con el derecho suficiente de llamarme ridículo? ¡Si eres una florecilla amarilla! Y la mascota de una bebé llorona idiota que finge que no puede hablar.

Los niños que acompañaban a Andy se rieron, Frisk quiso decir algo, pero Flowey se le adelantó ignorando sus intenciones y lo hizo con una mueca que hizo que los dos niños que estaban detrás del rubio se espantaran.

 **—¡Yo soy el único que le puede llamarle idiota al idiota de Frisk! ¿Entendido, imbécil?** —Andy no dijo nada, no lucía tan asustado como la primera vez pero sí se había quedado quiero en su lugar. Frisk quiso –nuevamente– hablar para defenderse o pedir que dejaran de pelear, pero Flowey continuó— ¡Ja! ¿En serio **tú** te crees que estás en lugar de competir contra mí? Si supieras TODAS las cosas que he hecho o si tuvieras al menos la mínima idea de quién soy saldrías corriendo de aquí mojando tus pantalones, imbécil.

Frisk suspiró, no había caso, le estaban ignorando.

—¿Crees que me asustas? —Preguntó el niño con burla— Tu pasado me da totalmente igual, margarita, aquí en la tierra no eres más que una triste florecilla en una maceta que no sirve ni para decorar.

— **¡Repite eso y…!**

Frisk golpeó levemente la mesa para llamar la atención de ambos. Movió sus manos haciendo algunas señas que Andy no entendió y Flowey no pensaba traducir.

Entonces Whimsun salió de su escondite y dijo con voz baja: —Te pide el favor de que no hables mal de Flowey.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dices a la cara? —Preguntó Andy desafiándole, Whimsun se escondió nuevamente.

Frisk abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo, pero la cerró nuevamente. No sabía cómo decírselo.

Andy se mofó en su cara y los niños que estaban a unos pasos de ellos se rieron. Entonces entró el maestro disculpándose por la tardanza, todos volvieron a sus lugares y se ignoraron por el resto de la clase.

Frisk tenía un amargo sabor de boca, era decepción de no haber podido defender a sus amigos como se debía, por su parte, Flowey murmuraba de mal humor: —Si ese imbécil quiere pelea, pelea va a tener.

.-

—¡Muy bien, mocosos! Espero que hayan descansado muy bien en mi ausencia, ¡PORQUE PIENSO PONERLOS EN FORMA!

Undyne (quién había faltado por algunos meses por culpa de las remodelaciones que tuvo que hacerle a su casa gracias a la visita de Flowey) fue la primera en recibirles aquella semana, sonreía emocionada como si encontrara nuevos soldados a los que entrenar, y esos "soldados" parecían espantados de verla nuevamente, claro, los humanos pues en las otras clases los monstruos la veían como su ejemplo a seguir.

—¡El ejercicio de hoy será intenso! ¡El calentamiento será intenso! ¡No hay excusas! ¡Van a sudar! ¡LOS QUIERO ESCUCHAR GRITAR INTENSAMENTE! —Los varios soltaron un quejido de miedo, otros de resignación, algunos bufaron y Frisk rió— ¡¿Qué es ese ánimo?! ¡Veinte vueltas al gimnasio… de espaldas!

La clase de Frisk, al ser enteramente humana no mostraba emoción ante el ánimo de Undyne, todos empezaron el ejercicio con caras largas y otros molestos, Frisk le sonrió a Undyne antes de empezar el ejercicio y ésta le guiñó el ojo disimuladamente. Flowey estaba en las gradas mirando en primera fila la masacre estudiantil a la que llamaban "educación física y deportes".

La clase de Frisk no era muy grande, apenas eran unos quince niños contándole e incluyendo a Flowey, es decir, trece niños humanos que eran escépticos al integrarse con los monstruos.

Esa era la segunda semana de Frisk en la escuela y había conseguido analizar bastante bien a sus compañeros, empezando por un grupo de cinco niñas que siempre estaban juntas y evitaban contacto tanto con los niños de su clase como con cualquier monstruo; luego estaban dos hermanos mellizos, un niño y una niña de cabellos castaños que apenas hablaban con Andy de vez en cuando y con niños humanos fuera de su clase, a los monstruos, claramente los evitaban; apartado de todos se encontraba otro niño que no hablaba con absolutamente nadie pero tampoco era molestado; finalmente estaba Andy y su grupo con cinco integrantes contándole.

Andy no se mostraba afectivo con sus amigos, es más, nadie parecía caerle bien, Frisk y Flowey eran una excepción… a ellos los odiaba por alguna razón. Él y su pequeño grupito disfrutaban de molestar niños monstruos y conseguían manipular a los niños humanos para que no interfirieran, a penas pocos eran capaces de hacerles frente.

Desde qué las clases de civismo se habían acabado Flowey y Andy habían entrado en una especie de _estado de guerra,_ estado que incluía a Frisk de alguna manera. Siempre que se miraban o se encontraban por casualidad debían insultarse o discutir, era realmente un problema, pues siempre terminaban de alguna forma castigados.

Frisk no se explicaba cómo había conseguido ya dos castigos esa semana siendo lunes.

—¡Cuidado!

La voz de la melliza le hizo despertar de sus pensamientos, pero fue tarde, de repente ya se encontraba de espaldas en el suelo, todo había empezado a darle vueltas, se había golpeado en la cabeza.

—¡Alto! —Gritó Undyne mientras corría a socorrer a Frisk— Punk, ¿estás bien?

Frisk asintió lentamente con la cabeza, sin embargo, Undyne no le creyó del todo, miró a los niños que se mantenían a una distancia prudente.

—¡Fue ese imbécil maloliente! —Esa había sido la voz de Flowey.

—¡Nadie te preguntó, margarita! —Gritó Andy de malhumor, pero fue callado inmediatamente por Undyne.

—Poplar —todos se quedaron callados al escuchar a Undyne hablar seriamente, estaba enojada, pero no perdía los estribos… aún—, lo que acabas de hacer fue algo peligroso, estúpido e innecesario —ante sus palabras Andy simplemente frunció el ceño, Undyne miró a los mellizos— Helena, acompaña a Frisk a la enfermería.

La niña asintió sin dudarlo, se acercó a Frisk con incomodidad y le ayudó a mantenerse en pie, hizo unas señas fáciles de entender indicándole que quería que llevarán a Flowey con ellos, claramente para evitar otra pelea con el rubio. El mellizo de Helena, Héctor, fue el que se encargó de llevar a Flowey.

—Muy bien, mocoso —dijo Undyne sonriendo de forma torcida mientras miraba a Andy de mal humor—, creo que sabes de sobra que estás castigado… otra vez. Pero esta vez, vamos a terminar la clase antes de llevarte con la anciana de la vicedirectora —Undyne tomó un balón y lo sostuvo con fuerza, como si fuese a entrar en una pelea—. Todos fórmense, jugaremos a los quemados.

Y todos sabían que cuando Undyne decía "jugaremos" se estaba incluyendo a sí misma en el juego… y también que iba a doler.

.-

—Aun no entiendo por qué no has hecho nada contra ese mocoso estúpido —dijo Flowey suspirando enojado mientras veía cómo Frisk bebía la medicina para el dolor de cabeza que la enfermera le había dado—, tienes el poder para cerrarle la boca y no lo usas.

—No pelearé contra él —dijo Frisk firmemente.

Frisk sabía a qué tipo de poder se refería Flowey, ese poder con el que había peleado contra él con las seis almas de humanos… el mismo poder con el que peleó contra Asgore… el mismo que empleó en una que otra ruta al matar algún monstruo.

Frisk odiaba ese tipo de poder, Flowey lo sabía pero no lo comprendía.

—Entonces háblale a Toriel, ella deberá saber qué hacer con ese imbécil —aseguró.

—No la quiero molestar…

—¿Entonces vas a dejar que te siga molestando por siempre? —Preguntó Flowey molesto.

Frisk no necesitó pensárselo dos veces para negar.

—En algún momento parará —aseguró.

Flowey no dijo nada, aquellas palabras eran las de una persona que estaba acostumbrada a ser violentada, Frisk no miraba a Flowey pero no era necesario, la flor entendió inmediatamente el comportamiento "enclenque" de Frisk ante los constantes ataques de Andy.

—Con permiso.

La puerta se abrió y la secretaria de la dirección entró, llevaba un suéter de rombos y un pantalón capri, pero su caluroso atuendo no fue lo que les llamó la atención, sino la mochila de estudiante que llevaba colgada al hombro y la carpeta que tenía en manos.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Preguntó Flowey mirándola de forma desconfiada.

—Tengo una información que darles —explicó con su usual tranquilidad, sin embargo procuraba no mirar a Frisk a los ojos, tenía su vista fija en los archivos de su carpeta—. Frisk, otro castigo.

Le entregó un papel largo y blanco, diferente a todos los certificados de castigo azules (con los que podría empezar una colección), este tenía el escudo de la escuela, la firma de la vicedirectora y la firma de Toriel, pero eso no era todo, el contenido del papel pareció exaltar a Frisk.

No se molestó en hacer señas o escribir, sabía que la chica ya se había esperado su reacción.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo como si de verdad lo lamentara—, de alguna forma han conseguido un récord de castigos que no puede ser pasado por alto, en los pasillos y en la dirección se le llama ya el "rey del castigo".

—¿Frisk? —Preguntó Flowey confundido.

—Usted, Flowey la flor —corrigió ella sorprendiéndole gratamente, ¿tan reconocido era ya?—. Ha superado incluso a Andrew Poplar, tenemos bastante papeleo por su culpa, es un milagro que no se haya decidido expulsarles.

—Espera, espera, zombi —interrumpió Flowey, ella no pareció inmutarse ante el apodo—. ¿Qué demonios dice ese papel?

Frisk miró a Flowey no sabiendo cómo explicarle, sabía que si le entregaba el certificado lo iba a destrozar, afortunadamente la chica le ahorró el tener que darle la noticia.

—Al no ser un estudiante oficial de la escuela no se le puede hacer nada —dijo ella—, en nuestro manual de convivencia se estipula que el acceso es libre para todo el mundo, humanos y monstruos por igual, así que de alguna forma usted es intocable… por eso Frisk es quien recibe los cargos que deberían serles infligidos a usted, ya que sí pertenece al cuerpo estudiantil —después de explicar cerró su carpeta y miró a Flowey fijamente—. Frisk tiene prohibido volverle a traer a la escuela hasta que finalice el año escolar actual.

Ese fue el día en el que los gritos de Flowey consiguieron ser escuchados en toda la escuela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✿Siguiente capítulo: Los enemigos se alían por un bien común  
> ∟Aunque lo odiara, necesitaba su ayuda para salir de esa condenada maceta.


	3. Los enemigos se alían por un bien común

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunque lo odiara, necesitaba su ayuda para salir de esa condenada maceta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen! Y gracias a c_antonella por sus comentarios, y a todos por sus kudos ¡espero les guste el final de este arco! El próximo será subido en unas horas y de ahí lo actualizaré semanalmente hasta su final.  
> Por cierto, los arcos los subo como historias nuevas dentro de la "serie" de SoulTale.  
> ¡Sin más preámbulo, les dejo leer!

Frisk, como todos los niños del mundo, no le gustaba molestar a su mamá, en especial cuando sabía que ella estaba demasiado ocupada con su trabajo. Sabía que Toriel era demasiado amable y amorosa como para enojarse por su mala convivencia escolar, pero sí que se podía preocupar y, efectivamente, se había preocupado bastante cuando la vicedirectora le había comentado sobre la larga lista de castigos que estaba creando en tan poco tiempo.

—Lo siento mucho, es por tu propio bien —dijo con seriedad sin dejar esa mirada que le pedía perdón, Flowey la miraba con enojo y Frisk con tristeza—. No tenía idea de que fueras a tener tantos problemas con los niños humanos.

—No son todos los niños humanos —negó Flowey, si las miradas mataran, la silla de Toriel estaría llena de polvo—. Es sólo uno: **EL MALDITO MOCOSO ESTÚPIDO MALOLIENTE, ¡¿por qué demonios no has hecho algo contra ese imbécil?!**

Toriel le reprendió con una mirada, Flowey se echó un poco para atrás al verla, claramente no le gustaba que maldijera en presencia de Frisk.

—Ya se le imponen castigos y está entrando en un proceso, aunque nada de esto estaría pasando si me hubieras hecho caso de no meterte en más problemas, Flowey —el nombre de la flor en boca de Toriel se sentían como dagas.

 _"_ _Perdón"_ se disculpó Frisk.

Toriel no supo si se disculpaba por Flowey, por meterse en problemas o por no contarle sobre todo lo que estaba pasando, simplemente suspiró.

—No tienes por qué disculparte conmigo, cariño… pero Flowey desde ahora se quedará en casa.

—¿Y qué se supone que haré yo solo en la casa? —Preguntó Flowey con precaución, él mejor que nadie sabía que cuando Toriel estaba enojada lo mejor era ser precavido.

—No te dejaré solo en casa —negó Toriel para sorpresa de ambos—. Vas a quedarte con Alphys.

Flowey abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar la idea de Toriel, Frisk quiso calmarle antes de que explotara, pero como siempre, Flowey le ignoró y gritó de todas formas: —¡No puedes obligarme!

—Entonces te quedarás con Sans y Papyrus —declaró la mujer cabra.

Flowey estaba entre la espada y la pared, por un lado estaba la nerd que lo había dejado en esa deplorable condición y en el otro estaban los hermanos esqueleto maniáticos, el molesto entusiasta y la basura sonriente. La respuesta era clara, al menos con una podría ver Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie.

—Bien, me quedaré con la nerd —dijo refunfuñando.

Y a pesar de que todo parecía haberse solucionado, aún había algo que no cuadraba en todo eso. Frisk se preguntaba cómo iba a sobrevivir a la escuela sin Flowey, pues aunque no lo quisiera decir con palabras tan fuertes, sin la flor era un blanco fácil para los problemas con los niños humanos.

.-

—¡¿Flowey fue expulsado?! —Exclamó Monster Kid con sorpresa, varios niños monstruos miraron a Frisk con sorpresa.

 _"_ _No, solamente no me dejan traerlo más a la escuela"_ explicó sonriendo nerviosamente al tener tanta atención de repente.

—Oh cielos… que mal —dijo el niño conejo con tristeza—, ¿pero podremos ir a tu casa a visitarlo?

Frisk asintió de buen humor, los niños monstruos empezaron a hablar entre ellos acerca de la "expulsión" de Flowey, varios parecían preocupados y otros tristes, pero todos concordaban en que ya se lo habían esperado, nadie que se metiera en tantos problemas de forma tan seguida podía salir impune o solamente con uno que otro castigo.

Entre todos, Monster Kid no había dejado de mirar a Frisk fijamente, parecía como si algo le molestara. Se le acercó y con seriedad le preguntó.

—¿Estarás bien sin Flowey? —Todos se callaron al escucharlo, no habían caído en cuenta de ello— Los niños humanos han estado molestándote, ¿no es así? Por eso se metían tanto en problemas.

Frisk lo miró con sorpresa, no había esperado que Monster Kid se hubiese fijado tanto en su clase, los otros niños empezaron a hablar entre ellos nuevamente, parecía como si estuviesen analizando lo que Monster Kid había dicho… y se estaban preocupando también.

—Es decir, ¡no dudo de que seas fuerte o algo así! —Dijo Monster Kid riendo, tratando de liberar un poco la tensión— Pero… ellos también son humanos, Frisk.

 _"_ _No son tan malos"_ Frisk quería tranquilizarles, pero Feli opinó esa vez.

—Pero Andy ha estado molestándote mucho… no queríamos decírtelo, pero parece como si te odiara —el niño flama se había ganado la atención de todos—. Es decir… de por sí ya todos los monstruos le desagradamos pero…

—Considerando que fuiste tú quien los liberó… —complementó el niño gato uniendo los hilos.

—Undyne tuvo problemas con él —continuó Feli, el niño gato se alteró.

—¡Dijimos que no le íbamos a decir! —Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

 _"_ _¿Qué pasó con Undyne?"_ Preguntó Frisk más seriamente, temiendo que de verdad Andy hubiese logrado hacer algo contra su amiga.

—Se dice que salió muy molesto después de la case de educación física —explicó Feli ignorando los lloriqueos del niño gato—, habló con la vicedirectora y con la directora Toriel diciendo que lo había maltratado solamente porque tenía preferencias contigo.

Frisk abrió los ojos, ¿preferencias? El niño gato suspiró cansado y Monster Kid quiso decir algo para tranquilizar a Frisk, pero no consiguió ni acercarse, porque Frisk se había ido corriendo hasta el gimnasio donde generalmente Undyne se encontraba.

Sabía perfectamente que Undyne disfrutaba de su trabajo, ayudar a los demás, entrenarlos, hacer a las personas más fuertes, todo eso le encantaba a la ex capitana, aunque pareciese que en realidad quería que los niños se desmayaran de tanto sudar, se preocupaba genuinamente por todos y cada uno de ellos, Frisk lo sabía porque ella se lo había dicho, porque la conocía.

El trabajo de maestra de educación física era posiblemente algo que Undyne amaba con todo su corazón, era como ser la capitana de una mini-brigada, era su forma de aportar a la integración de los humanos y monstruos, si Undyne perdía ese trabajo… Frisk no quería imaginar cómo llegaría a sentirse, sabía que Toriel no era cruel, pero sí estricta, no por nada destituyó a Alphys de su cargo de científica real sin pensárselo dos veces al saber todo lo que había hecho.

Cuando llegó al gimnasio se encontró con la sorpresa de que no había nadie ahí, se preocupó instantáneamente, normalmente ella estaba golpeando un saco de boxeo o calentando, miró a todos lados buscándola con la mirada. Nada.

—¿A quién buscas, lengua muda? —La voz de Andy resonó por todo el gimnasio con un eco.

Frisk se volteó para encontrarlo con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios, estaba solo y parecía de lo más alegre. Frisk no dijo nada.

—Al parecer tu margarita ya no está aquí, ¿se cansó de ti? —Frisk frunció el ceño, ni se molestó en mover sus manos, no quería más malentendidos— ¿Buscabas a la profesora Undyne? Porque si es así no creo que la vayas a encontrar, nadie la ha visto desde el viernes.

Frisk no sabía qué hacer, se había enfrentado a todo tipo de monstruos (literalmente), pero con los humanos era más complicado, con ellos no se podía comunicar, sus gestos pasaban desapercibidos, no había ningún menú que le dijera que debía hacer, no había nada, si tan sólo pudiese preguntarle por qué estaba tan enojado…

_[*La forma en la que Andy habla de tus amigos de disgusta. Con paciencia, le preguntas a Andy por qué está tan enojado contigo.]_

Miró a todos lados, Andy no había dicho una sola palabra y sin embargo habría jurado haber escuchado una voz familiar venir de algún lado.

—Ja, ¿ahora sí quieres hablar, no? —ese sí había sido Andy, Frisk le miró con sorpresa, no había dicho nada y sin embargo… ¿qué estaba pasando?— Al ver que tu margarita ya no está aquí para defenderte… eres tan cobarde.

Si Andy antes había estado molesto, ahora estaba furioso, tenía el ceño fruncido y había empezado a acercársele, Frisk todavía no entendía lo que pasaba, simplemente retrocedió un par de pasos al verlo aproximarse, sin embargo no lo hizo con suficiente rapidez, Andy consiguió agarrarle por el cuello de su camisa obligándole a verlo fijamente a la cara.

—No tienes ni la menor idea de cuánto me irritas.

_[*Pediste ayuda.]_

—¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!

Andy soltó inmediatamente a Frisk cuando vio a la secretaria entrar apurada en compañía de Undyne, lo hizo tan bruscamente que le tiró al suelo, atontándole.

Frisk no escuchó a Undyne regañar a Andy molesta ni tampoco al niño respondiéndole groseramente, simplemente se quedó en el suelo tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado, definitivamente había escuchado a alguien hablar, empezó a sentir como si todo le diera vueltas. Entonces, de la nada, vio borroso y todo se volvió oscuro por un segundo, luego, en un parpadeo pudo ver una escena sorprendente: Undyne le hablaba a Andy con toda la paciencia que no tenía, la secretaria le preguntaba si se encontraba bien mientras le sobaba la espalda, Frisk se encontraba de rodillas y miraba al suelo fijamente, se estaba viendo en tercera persona.

Entonces, todo se volvió negro nuevamente.

.-

La pantalla brillaba con colores vivos, saltaban de un lado a otro, corazones salieron volando y finalmente… el enemigo fue destruido, una victoria más para la felina heroína. Alphys miraba emocionada el quinto episodio de la cuarta temporada de Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie, afortunadamente, esa y la tercera temporada eran mucho mejores que la espantosa segunda temporada, miró a su compañero, pero éste no parecía emocionado por la batalla.

—Flowey… ¿estás bien? —Preguntó poniéndole pausa al video.

—¿Puedes creer que la maldita mujer cabra me expulsó de la escuela? —Dijo Flowey repentinamente, Alphys no se había esperado que se abriera tan rápido— ¡Incluso le dije que ese imbécil tenía la culpa! Luego no quiero que se venga quejando porque a Frisk le incluyen en peleas escolares con esos estúpidos humanos, ella se lo buscó, ¡va a venir a pedirme que vuelva a esa escuela para cuidar de…!

—Espera —pidió Alphys de repente, Flowey apenas había empezado a hablar pero le había dicho algo muy interesante—, ¿molestan a Frisk en la escuela?

Flowey miró a Alphys como si recién se diese cuenta que estaba ahí, de forma desinteresada y cuestionándole con la mirada su intromisión. La reptil aunque se sintió intimidada no le dejó de mirar, quería respuestas.

—No es algo que te importe —le dijo groseramente.

—en realidad, creo que es algo que nos importa bastante, yerbajo —Flowey no se molestó en espantarse esa vez, simplemente miró a Sans con enojo.

De nada había servido elegir quedarse con Alphys, el condenado esqueleto perezoso se encontraba en la casa de la ex científica antes de que hubiese llegado, era extraño, pues no estaba con Papyrus como siempre, cuando le cuestionaron por qué estaba ahí hizo unas bromas tan horrorosas que decidieron dejarlo.

—No es nada que no pueda arreglar —dijo Flowey mirando a otro lado—, se lo gana por idiota.

—Entonces le molestan —dijo Alphys casi en un susurro.

En eso, el teléfono de Alphys sonó, ella contestó apurada.

—¿Ho-hola? ¿Undyne? —Escuchó un par de palabras y abrió los ojos alarmada— Oh cielos… ¿y está bien?... ¡D-de acuerdo! ¡Ya vamos para allá!

—¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó Flowey con confusión.

—Frisk tuvo una pelea y al parecer se desmayó —dijo Alphys nerviosamente, Flowey al escuchar eso frunció el ceño, imaginándose ya lo que pudo haber ocurrido—. Toriel no puede traerle porque está trabajando y… oh cielos, ¿cómo vamos a llegar?

Evidentemente, Alphys no sabía conducir, Sans era demasiado flojo como para hacerlo y Flowey… bueno, Flowey era una flor, vivían en una vecindad en donde los taxis no se acercaban demasiado y ningún autobús pasaba por esas horas.

—Llamaré a Mettaton —dijo recordando que su amigo sabía conducir.

—nah, yo los llevo.

—¿Tú? —Preguntó Flowey confundido ante la gran "energía" que desprendía ante la idea de llevarlos hasta la escuela— ¿Cómo?

La mirada burlesca de Sans le dio un indicio de lo que iba a decir, ni Alphys ni Flowey pudieron hacer nada cuando el esqueleto les tomó del brazo y maceta respectivamente.

—tomaremos un atajo.

—¡NOOOooooo!

.-

La sala de espera de la enfermería estaba en silencio, Undyne no dejaba de mirar a Frisk fijamente esperando a que despertara, la secretaria vigilaba con los brazos cruzados a Andy y el niño no hacía más que mirar al techo irritado.

—Ya les dije que no le hice nada, ¡se desmayó por su cuenta! —Exclamó el rubio cansado de la tensión.

Undyne no se molestó en prestarle atención, sin embargo la secretaria frunció el ceño, Andy sabía que no le creían y sabía que tenían sus razones, pero eso no lo hacía menos molesto.

En cuanto pudo Undyne se llevó a Frisk a enfermería, lamentablemente al ser temprano la enfermera no se encontraba así que fue la joven secretaria la que se encargó de explicarle a Undyne los pasos a seguir cuando se trataba con una persona inconsciente. Media hora habían estado esperando, Undyne había usado un poco de magia curativa en Frisk y sin embargo todavía no despertaba.

Andy estaba allí con la secretaria pues no se podía quedar solo y ella estaba esperando a que los tutores de Frisk fuesen a recogerle, no podía dejarle ese trabajo a Undyne, muchos problemas ya tenía con la advertencia que la vice directora le había hecho gracias a la queja de Andy.

—Demonios… —Undyne suspiró frustrada— ¿por qué no despierta?

—No se preocupe, sus signos vitales y respiración son estables —dijo la chica con tranquilidad sin dejar de mirar fijamente a la cama donde Frisk reposaba—, quizás sólo se ha cansado.

—No le hice nada —reiteró Andy.

Ambas le miraron fijamente, Undyne con enojo y la secretaria con tranquilidad, pero se notaba desde lejos que no le creía en absoluto.

Entonces, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando ver a una reptil con anteojos sosteniendo a una flor amarilla, ambos parecían estar a punto de vomitar y a su lado estaba un esqueleto sonriente que parecía tener ganas de echarse a dormir.

—¡NUNCA VUELVAS A HACER ESO! —Gritó Flowey de mal humor.

—¿Son los tutores de Frisk? —Interrumpió la secretaria tranquilamente mirando a los tres recién llegados.

—sep. venimos en representación de _tutoriel_ —respondió Sans casualmente, Flowey gruñó y la secretaria pareció confundida.

—De acuerdo… —dijo desorientada, luego volvió a mostrarse seria— en ese caso les encargo a Frisk, si se les ofrece algo pueden pasarse por la dirección, por favor no permitan que ningún niño entre a verle, han estado intentando entrar toda la mañana para saber si está bien y eso promueve el desorden —luego miró al niño humano—. Vamos.

La joven se fue y Andy chasqueó la lengua antes de seguirla de mala gana. Alphys se acercó apresurada hasta Frisk.

—Gracias a Dios… está durmiendo —dijo aliviada.

Undyne sintió como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo, pero Flowey no se mostraba nada alegre.

—Flowey… no fue tu culpa —dijo Alphys creyendo que entendía qué ocurría—, no te dejaban venir.

Flowey le miró con una ceja enarcada. —¿Crees que me estoy culpando por esto? —Se rió de forma burlesca, pero no por mucho, puesto que molesto empezó a gritar deformando su cara— **¡No me hagas reír! ¡Lo que me enoja en serio es que sea tan IDIOTA como para no defenderse! ¡Solamente es un mocoso de nada, ¿y se deja hacer bullying?! ¡Simplemente es cosa de que despierte para que me escuche…!**

Pero entonces, Flowey se calló de repente pues un calcetín había sido introducido en su boca.

—¡S-Sans! —Exclamó Alphys sorprendida no creyendo que el esqueleto en serio se hubiese quitado un calcetín para callar a la flor.

—hey, iba a despertarle además… ¿no crees que se ve mejor _calzado?_ —Flowey se sacudió violentamente exigiendo entre balbuceos que le quitaran el calcetín, o que se callara, o posiblemente ambas cosas— ¿qué? lo siento, yerbajo, no tengo la _clavel_ para hablar el idioma _bulbaceado_ —Flowey gritó aún más, y Alphys y Undyne miraban a Sans con expresiones entre disgusto y terror, jamás habían escuchado al esqueleto decir tantas bromas tan rápido… eso era crueldad—. Vamos, que te va a dar una _tuberculosis,_ relaja tus _pétalos_ y vive tranquilamente, la vida es demasiado _flortastica_ para perderla con una _maleza_ de humor.

—Sans, ya basta, por favor, para —dijo Alphys con un tic en el ojo.

Undyne por su parte al salir de su estado de shock rió agraciada al ver a Flowey irritado. —Wow, creo que es la primera vez que me gustan tanto tus bromas.

—heh, gracias, son bastante _coloridas,_ lo sé —dijo Sans guiñó un ojo.

Flowey ya estaba preparando un ataque, pero fue cancelado cuando escucharon el sonido de la camilla, Frisk se había despertado y les miraba con confusión.

—¡Frisk! ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Undyne precipitadamente— Demonios, ¿ese mocoso te lastimó?

Frisk, aún con confusión negó con la cabeza, no sabía qué estaba pasando ahí o por qué estaba en la enfermería, ni siquiera se enteraba de qué hacían Alphys, Sans y Flowey… ¿con un calcetín? Trató de esforzar su memoria, sin embargo, solamente conseguía recordar el rostro de Andy aproximándosele con ira.

Sentía que había algo más… pero cuando más se esforzaba por recordar más le dolía la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que hubieras estado un solo día sin mí y ya estás en la enfermería —dijo Flowey con el ceño fruncido una vez Alphys le quitó el calcetín—. ¡Puaj! ¡¿Cómo es que sudas si eres un esqueleto?!

Sans se encogió de hombros.

 _"_ _¿Qué hacen aquí?"_ Preguntó Frisk al final.

—Vinimos por ti, escuchamos que te desmayaste —explicó Alphys mirándole angustiada—, ¿no recuerdas nada?

—Déjale —dijo Undyne dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda a Alphys—, no hay que presionarle, lo bueno es que Frisk está bien —luego miró a Frisk sonriente—, no te preocupes, incluso sin mi ayuda parece que ese mocoso se llevará un buen castigo.

Entonces, recordando a Andy, Frisk miró a Undyne con preocupación.

 _"_ _Undyne, ¿estás bien? Dijeron que estabas en problemas"_

Alphys miró a Undyne, aparentemente no sabía nada al respecto y la maestra de educación física se rascó la nuca incómoda.

—Seh, pero no es nada grave, solamente me llamaron la atención y aparentemente les reducirán las clases conmigo, no es nada por lo que te tengas que preocupar.

—bueno, ya que todo se ha arreglado es hora de marcharnos —dijo Sans con las manos en los bolsillos—, te han dado el día, chaval.

Frisk asintió con la cabeza, realmente no quería quedarse en la escuela, no al menos lo que seguía de día. Después de despedirse de Undyne y tomar uno de los atajos de Sans (Flowey y Alphys casi vomitan nuevamente), se encontraba ya en casa de la ex científica, el resto del día fue jugar videojuegos y escuchar las _sanstásticas_ bromas de Sans.

Extrañamente, en todo el día Flowey no dijo una sola palabra.

.-

Esa noche Flowey se quedó en silencio, no le gritó diciéndole que se apresurara ni para que se durmiera pronto, le había observado en total silencio preparar todo para el día siguiente, apagar la luz y acostarse en la cama.

—¿Piensas ir mañana también? —Preguntó Flowey lentamente, lucía molesto y precavido a la vez. Frisk asintió, como era de esperarse— Eres masoquista, ¿no es así?

Frisk no entendió la repentina afirmación. —No… ¿por qué lo dices?

—Eres la única persona en el mundo a la que le molestan en la escuela y aún desea ir —aclaró contrariado y casi indignado, Frisk no sabía por qué repentinamente se mostraba de esa forma—, puedes decirle a tu mamá cabra que te saque de esa escuela, que te cambie de salón, que suspenda a ese imbécil, que no quieres ir más, ¡pero sigues ahí!

—Flowey… —Frisk se sentó en la cama para verle mejor— ¿por qué te molesta tanto?

—No es porque me preocupes —aclaró Flowey, Frisk asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que eso ya lo sabía. Flowey esperó a que Frisk dijera algo más, pero como siempre, se quedó en silencio esperando a que hablara—. No es algo que te importe.

—Has estado muy enojado —dijo con delicadeza.

Flowey suspiró, era obvio que Frisk no iba a parar hasta que le dijera el motivo de su enojo.

—Escucha, cuando estaba en la escuela no me llevaba bien con muchas personas —hablaba con incomodidad, claramente se refería a la escuela del subsuelo, cuando todavía era Asriel—, era un enclenque estúpido que no sabía cómo actuar cuando me molestaban, justo como tú —rodó los ojos de mal humor, entonces, su mirada de repente de ablandó—. Entonces llegaba Chara a defenderme, ¡odiaba que lo hiciera! Me hacía sentir débil.

Frisk miraba a Flowey en silencio, empezaba a entender de a poco su disgusto ante sus acciones.

»Siempre fui un estorbo para Chara, le causaba muchos problemas, entonces decidí estudiar en casa con mamá… Toriel —concluyó sin el menor rastro de tristeza o melancolía. Miró a Frisk con el ceño fruncido—. Cuando te veo con esos mocosos malolientes y molestos, ¡me sacas de quicio! ¡¿Por qué demonios no te defiendes?!

Frisk se quedó en silencio analizando las palabras de Flowey, finalmente, respondió con otra pregunta.

—¿Por qué no te defendías tú?

Flowey se quedó en silencio, tenía una respuesta, claramente, pero eso lo haría sonar estúpido tal, pues, si se ponía a pensar, sus acciones cuando era Asriel fueron las mismas que Frisk estaba tomando en ese momento.

—Nadie va a estar para defenderte —le advirtió Flowey, Frisk asintió, lo sabía.

—No quiero lastimar a nadie —dijo Frisk respondiendo la pregunta que le hizo a Flowey, esa fue también la razón de Asriel para no defenderse, Asriel sabía que era muy capaz, no por nada era el tipo más fuerte de monstruo pero… la idea de lastimar a otro…—. Mis amigos me cuidarán.

—No los tendrás para siempre —insistió Flowey.

Frisk sonrió. —Sí los tendré ahí.

Flowey rodó los ojos, era claro que Frisk no iba a ceder ante ninguna de sus advertencias, no había caso en seguir insistiendo.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo finalmente volteando su rostro.

Frisk recostó nuevamente y miró al techo por un momento antes de preguntar: —Flowey… tú me dijiste que Chara no era una buena persona —Flowey le miró automáticamente al escuchar el nombre del primer humano caído—, pero por como hablas… parece que era bastante amable.

—No te confundas —dijo Flowey seriamente—, había dicho que Chara no era buena persona porque odiaba a la humanidad, quiso matarlos y todas esas cosas, sus razones habrá tenido… la verdad es que sí fue bastante amable pero… —miró a Frisk, le recordaba tanto a Chara de alguna forma, la ilusión de su recuerdo suplantó el rostro de Frisk, el recuerdo de Chara sonriéndole— no era buena persona.

Finalizó volteando se nuevamente, Frisk inclinó la cabeza sin comprender del todo a qué se refería y Flowey no esperaba que lo hiciera, alguien que no podía recordar nada no podía comprenderlo.

—Cuando hablas de Chara… —"te ves diferente", eso era lo que Frisk había querido decir, pero le interrumpieron.

—Deja de hablar del demonio que aparece cuando llaman su nombre y vete a dormir —dijo Flowey de mal humor.

Frisk parpadeó con confusión.

—¿El demonio que aparece…?

—Era un juego entre los dos… ¡ay, ya duérmete! —Exclamó furioso.

Frisk de metió bajo sus cobijas y fingió dormir, Flowey bufó y miró a la televisión, había empezado ya la lucha libre. Sin embargo no pudo disfrutarla tanto como hubiese deseado, el recuerdo de Chara con un cuchillo le atormentó el resto de la noche.

.-

Los días continuaron, Frisk tenía la determinación suficiente para ir a la escuela, no quería faltar más a clase ni preocupar a sus amigos, lamentablemente, los ataques de los niños humanos no cesaron, se volvieron incluso más seguidos y fueron aumentando el número de niños que parecían que le odiaban.

Claramente tenía a sus amigos para defenderlo, empezando por Monster Kid quien jamás dudaba en interponerse en una pelea, el niño conejo a pesar de ser algo llorón también intentaba a ayudar, al igual que casi todos los monstruos de la escuela. Por alguna razón, entre más monstruos parecían unirse a su causa más niños humanos parecían odiarle.

Ese día, entre todos los otros había sido en el que más había evidenciado esa repulsión que todos estaban empezando a desarrollar. Una niña se había caído en mitad del patio por estar jugando a las atrapadas con unos Froggit, cuando todos se rieron de ella Frisk fue a ayudarle, pero ella no aceptó su ayuda.

Se levantó e incómoda, sin dirigirle una palabra, se fue.

Desde ese día no volvió a ver a esa niña con un solo Froggit, y así empezó, al cabo de tres meses los monstruos y los humanos estaban casi divididos en la escuela, no se notaba a simple vista y se disimulaba frente a los maestros, pero era cuestión de pasar al menos diez minutos en los pasillos para darse cuenta.

Aquello de alguna forma hacía sentir mal a Frisk.

—Hola Frisk —le sacó de sus pensamientos Fuku, la hija de Grillby—, ¿quieres comer hoy con nosotras?

Fuera del salón se encontraban unas cuantas adolescentes monstruo.

 _"_ _¿No comías con las niñas de tu salón?"_ Preguntó Frisk temiendo por la respuesta.

—… ya no hablamos con las niñas humanas —dijo en un susurro con pena.

Amablemente Frisk negó, excusándose en que tenía algo importante que hacer y se marchó al patio.

Había tenido suficiente, necesitaba hablar con alguien pero a Toriel solamente la preocuparía, Undyne terminaría diciéndole a Toriel (voluntaria o involuntariamente), Sans… Sans no haría nada, Flowey le mandaría a comer veneno y Alphys solamente sudaría.

Tenía una sensación de abandono que le deprimió, no se había sentido así desde hacía tanto tiempo…

—¡Hey, lengua muda!

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Frisk miró al frente, encontrándose con Andy siendo acompañado por más de ocho niños, todos reían de forma cruel y tenían una pelota de futbol en sus manos.

—¿Juegas?

Claramente no era una invitación amistosa, Frisk no supo cómo negarse sin sonar desagradable o irritarles… es más, no sabía cómo iba a poder comunicarse con ellos ya que no entendían sus señas.

—Hey, pero si las niñas no juegan —dijo uno de los niños al fondo.

—¿Qué dices? Si es un niño —dijo otro.

Andy rodó los ojos. —¿Acaso importa? —Preguntó evitándose un debate entre sus compañeros— ¡Hey embajador, atrápala!

Frisk intentó esquivar la pelota de futbol, pero no contó con que todos tuviesen una, aproximadamente once pelotas fueron las que le mandaron al suelo, pero eso no le detuvo, Frisk apenas escuchó las risas de todos y sus pasos acercarse se levantó torpemente y escapó al interior de la escuela, escondiéndose en la habitación del conserje.

—¡Hey! ¿Dónde está?

—¡Busca arriba! ¡En los baños de niñas!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No entraré al baño de niñas! ¡Además, te lo dije, es un niño!

—¡Escuchen! —Entre el bullicio escuchó la voz de Andy— Si lengua muda va a quejarse todos tendremos problemas, ¡así que dejen de preguntarse tonterías y vayan a buscarle!

Otra vez se escucharon los pasos apresurados de todos los niños por los pasillos, Frisk ni siquiera se molestó en salir para ver si seguían ahí. No quería arriesgarse.

Buscó su celular nuevo, tenía el número telefónico de casi todos los monstruos de la escuela (algunos los había conseguido desde antes después de coquetear un poco) pero no se atrevía a llamar a ninguno de ellos, sabía que todos pelearían para ayudarle pero eso era lo que quería evitar.

Se encontró entonces llorando sin saber qué hacer mirando el teléfono y a todos sus contactos, ¿quién podría ayudarle?

Entonces, como si hubiese sido una petición, su celular sonó, le silenció inmediatamente temiendo que lo escucharan, entonces miró el contacto y sin dudarlo contestó.

 _—_ _¡HOLA FRISK, SOY YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS! ESTABA PREGUNTÁNDOME QUÉ TE GUSTARÍA COMER ESTA NOCHE DE CENA, EL CLON DE ASGORE DIJO QUE NO LLEGARÍA TEMPRANO ASÍ QUE ADIVINA… ¡SÍ, HABRÁ PIJAMADA! ASÍ QUE PENSÉ: ¿QUÉ BUENA PIJAMADA SERÍA UNA SIN UNA BUENA COMIDA? ASÍ QUE TE HA TOCADO ELEGIR A TI… PORQUE SANS SE DURMIÓ CUANDO LE QUISE PREGUNTAR, ¿TE GUSTARÍA PASTA, ESPAGUETTI O FIDEOS?_ —Frisk sonrió un poco entre su llanto al escuchar a Papyrus, por alguna razón, solamente escucharle le hacía sentir bien— _… ¿FRISK? ¿SIGUES AHÍ?... OYE, ¿ESTÁS LLORANDO? ¡OH! ¡¿ES UNA DECISIÓN MUY DIFÍCIL?! ¡LO SIENTO, ESTÁ BIEN, NO TIENES POR QUÉ PREOCUPARTE! ¡YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, HARÉ AMBAS COSAS, PERO NO LLORES MÁS!_

Frisk abrió la boca para decirle que no era nada de eso, sin embargo, no tenía palabras para explicarle la situación actual, si bien no podía hablar bien, llorando era casi imposible.

_[*Le explicaste a Papyrus la situación]_

Una voz que no conocía pero que era familiar llenó su cabeza, no supo si era producto de su imaginación o si alguien estaba ahí, miró a todos lados, pero la voz de Papyrus le distrajo.

— _¿TE ESTÁN MOLESTANDO? ¡YA VEO! ¡NO TE PREOCUPES, EL GRAN PAPYRUS ESTÁ EN CAMINO!_

Y sin poder decir nada más, Papyrus le colgó el teléfono. Frisk definitivamente no había esperado eso para nada, menos haber escuchado… ¿qué había escuchado? Dos minutos pasaron y entre más pensaba más olvidaba.

—¡Hey, hay un esqueleto en la entrada! —Gritó una niña.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Vamos a ver!

Se sorprendió, ¿Papyrus había llegado tan rápido? No podía ser posible…

—¡FRISK! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¡EL GRAN PAPYRUS YA ESTÁ AQUÍ!

O quizás sí. Frisk abrió lentamente la puerta para encontrarse con que varios niños, humanos y monstruos veían al esqueleto pasearse por los pasillos llamándole, algunos se veían emocionados, otros hablaban entre ellos, era sorprendente la buena aceptación que estaba teniendo Papyrus solamente con su presencia.

—DISCULPA, PEQUEÑA HUMANA —dijo acercándose a una de las compañeras de su salón, Helena, para ser específicos, la niña castaña soltó un chillido de sorpresa cuando vio a Papyrus acercársele—, ¿SABES DÓNDE ESTÁ FRISK? HAY MUCHOS PEQUEÑOS HUMANOS EN ESTE LUGAR CON MORRALES Y CAMISAS A RALLAS, TODOS SE PARECEN MUCHO… ¿NO SERÁS TÚ?

Ella negó con la cabeza cuando éste se dirigió a ella con una mirada analítica que rozaba lo adorable, de alguna forma, le sacó una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Hey, ahí está!

Uno de los niños humanos le señaló, pero no había sido para indicarle a Papyrus dónde se encontraba, sino porque era uno de los secuaces de Andy que habían tratado de agarrarle. Emprendió carrera nueva, solamente que esta vez no alcanzó a ir demasiado lejos, pues Papyrus le agarró.

—CABELLO CORTO… CAMISA A RALLAS… OJOS CERRADOS… APARENTE BUEN GUSTO CULINARIO… ¡ERES FRISK! —Papyrus sonrió y algunos niños a su alrededor (monstruos en su mayoría) rieron con gracia— ¿JUEGAS A LAS ESCONDIDAS? ¿O SON LOS NIÑOS QUE TE HAN ESTADO PERSIGUIENDO?

De repente, todos los niños que rodeaban a Papyrus se dispersaron dejando ver únicamente al pequeño grupo de niños que habían estado persiguiendo a Frisk, Andy encabezándolos. Ninguno de ellos dijeron nada, ni siquiera Frisk, a quien Papyrus puso en el suelo para analizar a los once niños que estaban frente a ellos.

—¿Y qué si lo somos? —Le retó Andy.

—ENTONCES DEBO DECIRLES QUE ESTÁ MUY MAL MOLESTAR A LAS PERSONAS —dijo Papyrus cruzándose de brazos—, ¿SUS PADRES NUNCA LES DIJERON QUE ES MEJOR SER AMIGOS QUE PELEAR? PORQUE SI NO ES ASÍ ENTONCES YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, LE DIGO CON TODA CERTEZA QUE ES MUCHÍSIMO MEJOR HACER AMIGOS QUE PELEAR.

Todos estaban realmente entretenidos con la presencia de Papyrus, todos menos el rubio, claramente.

—No puedo creer que sea tan cobarde —dijo Andy mirando a Frisk—, ¡llamaste a uno de tus "amigos" para que te ayude!

—BUENO, PARA ESO ESTAMOS LOS AMIGOS, PARA AYUDAR —dijo Papyrus sin entender el punto del enojo de Andy, luego se le acercó curioso, los niños que estaban alrededor de Andy se dispersaron al sentirse intimidados por la altura del esqueleto—. AUNQUE… CREO QUE NO ES ESO LO QUE TE ESTÁ MOLESTANDO, ¿QUÉ TE MOLESTA TANTO, HUMANO?

—¡Arg! ¡Deja de hablar así, estúpido esqueleto! —Gritó Andy molesto— ¡Esto es entre esa lengua muda y yo! ¡Así que no te metas!

—MMH… ESTÚPIDO ES UNA MALA PALABRA —dijo Papyrus haciendo que Andy deseara golpearlo—, PERO SÉ QUE CUANDO HAY PROBLEMAS LA MEJOR SOLUCIÓN ES HABLAR, VEN FRISK, VAMOS A HABLAR CON EL HUMANO GRITÓN.

Todos se rieron, de repente el ambiente tenso se había vuelto gracioso, Frisk incluso sonrió un poco, pero el rubio seguía molesto.

—No pienso hablar con un cobarde —dijo Andy firmemente.

—¡Frisk no es cobarde! —Gritó una niña ratón— ¡Ustedes siempre van a molestarle! ¡Pero Frisk es muy fuerte!

—¡Sí, Frisk es muy fuerte! —Apoyó Monster Kid saliendo entre la multitud mirando seriamente a Andy, pero emocionado a Papyrus.

—CIERTAMENTE, FRISK ES MUY FUERTE, NO MÁS FUERTE QUE YO, PERO SÍ MUY FUERTE —dijo Papyrus con seguridad.

—¡Qué va! ¡Si siempre corre, Andy es mejor! —Dijo un niño humano.

Y justamente lo que Frisk había deseado evitar había empezado, los niños humanos y los niños monstruos empezaron a pelear entre ellos, los humanos alegando que Andy era mejor y los monstruos apoyándole, Frisk no quería nada de eso, no era cuestión de quién era más fuerte, a Frisk no le importaba eso en absoluto.

—BUENO, UNDYNE ME DIJO UNA VEZ QUE HAY UNA SOLA FORMA DE SOLUCIONAR UN PROBLEMA ENTRE DOS PERSONAS DE FORMA CIVILIZADA —dijo Papyrus levantando su voz entre todos y haciendo que todos los niños se callaran—. ¡HAY QUE PELEAR!

Frisk miró a Papyrus con sorpresa, aquello era una gran contradicción a lo que acababa de decir y justamente lo que había querido evitar desde que entró a la escuela.

—¿No dijiste que hacer amigos es mejor que pelear? —Preguntó Monster Kid en el silencio.

—PELEAR PARA SOLUCIONAR LAS DIFERENCIAS Y PELEAR PORQUE TE DESAGRADA UNA PERSONA ES TOTALMENTE DIFERENTE —nadie discutió su lógica—. ¡EL HUMANO RUIDOSO Y FRISK PELEARÁN PARA SOLUCIONAR SUS DIFENRENCIAS!

Más silencio aún, pero, entre el público empezó a escucharse pequeños susurros y finalmente gritos de apoyo.

—¡Pelea, pelea, pelea! —Gritaban.

Frisk negaba con la cabeza y sacudía sus manos de forma negativa, deseaba tanto que Flowey estuviese ahí para detenerlo todo… o bueno, quizás era un alivio que Flowey no estuviese ahí, habría sido un enorme desastre ver a la flor pelear contra Andy.

—NO TIENES POR QUÉ FINGIR TIMIDEZ, FRISK, ¡PELEASTE UN MONTÓN EN UNDERGROUND!

Frisk quiso explicarle a Papyrus que pelear contra monstruos era totalmente diferente a pelear contra humanos, pero fueron interrumpidos.

—¡Un momento, un momento! ¡Alto, alto! —La voz de la secretaria se alzó entre todos, los niños volvieron a quedarse en silencio— ¡No pueden pelear en la escuela, va contra las reglas!

Frisk agradeció su intervención, pero entonces Papyrus habló.

—EN ESE CASO PODEMOS IR AL PARQUE DE AL LADO.

La secretaria parpadeó un par de veces. —Esperen, eso no es lo que quise decir… ¡no, niños, no se vayan, que todavía no se han acabado las clases!

Pero nadie le escuchó, Frisk fue arrastrado por la multitud de niños y Papyrus hasta la salida de la escuela y la pobre chica tuvo que seguirlos mientras marcaba con desespero a la vice directora.

.-

Cuando Papyrus se fue alegando que Frisk estaba en problemas Flowey le gritó mientras se alejaba que le dejara acompañarlo, pero el esqueleto no le escuchó y se marchó de todas formas dejándole a solas con Sans, la basura sonriente que fingía dormir.

—¡Hey! ¡¿No piensas hacer nada?! —Preguntó Flowey de mal humor.

Sans bufó, disgustado por haber sido interrumpido en mitad de su "siesta", sin embargo no dejaba de sonreír.

—nah, paps ya fue a encargarse de eso —luego abrió uno de sus ojos—, ¿por qué? ¿te preocupa frisk, yerbajo?

—Ugh, ya quisieras —dijo Flowey mirando a otro lado disgustado, pero Sans no dejaba de mirarle—, ¿qué? ¡Es verdad!

—ya quisieras —dijo Sans riéndose.

Flowey gruñó molesto, no estaba preocupado por Frisk para nada, simplemente no le gustaba cómo las cosas estaban dándose.

—Tú dijiste que te preocupaba —dijo Flowey seriamente—, ¿por qué no haces nada?

Sans suspiró mientras se sentaba y miraba a Flowey con tranquilidad, no se iba a amargar el día simplemente por la duda de la pequeña florecilla irritante.

—me preocupa frisk —asintió—, pero si me alterara por cada vez que tiene una pelea estaría realmente _deshuesado_ —Flowey hizo el ademán de gritarle por su mal chiste, pero Sans continuó—. eso no es para mí, además, soy muy flojo para molestarme en meterme con unos chiquillos.

Era más que claro que nada ni nadie iba a levantar a Sans de ese sillón, la alfombra tendría que estar llena de polvo y alguien debería morir si deseaba que se pusiera en acción. Odiaba tanto a ese esqueleto perezoso.

Sabía que Papyrus no iba a conseguir nada, si muy al caso, lograría hacer un alboroto en la escuela, ¿quién ayudaría a Frisk siendo tan idiota? Al parecer solamente quedaba una salida y definitivamente no era la que más le gustaba, había dejado de ser entusiasta para ayudar a los demás desde el trigésimo noveno reseteo.

—Basura sonriente —Sans miró a Flowey con pereza, se había vuelto a recostar—. Plántame.

Sans le miró más despierto, no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—… ¿estás bromeando? porque es un chiste muy malo, demasiado, incluso para ti —dijo para disgusto de Flowey.

—¡Escucha, solamente será por un momento, claramente tú no vas a hacer nada y si algo le pasa al idiota de Frisk será totalmente tu culpa! —Exclamó molesto, Sans no parecía afectado— ¡Y le diré a Toriel que sabías todo desde un principio y que aun así no hiciste nada por flojo!

Al parecer mencionar a la mujer cabra enojada fue bastante para que Sans cambiara de parecer, pues suspirando cansado asintió.

—tú ganas, yerbajo —se sentó—. solamente quiero que recuerdes que si intentas hacer algo extraño… no vas a pasarla bien, ¿entendido?

—Seh, seh, como sea… ¡mueve tu huesudo trasero y plántame de una vez! —Ordenó.

—ya voy… ya voy… —Sans miró a su alrededor buscando sus zapatos… los que estaban al otro lado de la sala— nah, mucho esfuerzo —se acostó nuevamente.

—¡MALDITA BASURA SONRIENTE LEVÁNTATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

.-

—¡Se los diré por última vez! ¡Poplar, Frisk, si no detienen esto van a tener serios problemas!

Pero nadie escuchaba a la secretaria que trataba de hacerles entrar en razón, Frisk y Andy ya estaban en el parque rodeados de casi todos los niños de la escuela, Papyrus estaba de primero sirviendo como mediador, los niños clamaban emocionados y los maestros… los maestros seguían en la escuela sin enterarse de lo que ocurría, después de todo, se suponía que estaban en recreo.

—DESCUIDA HUMANA, FRISK NO LO VA A LASTIMAR.

Ella miró a Papyrus como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

—¡Eso no me preocupa! ¡Andrew Poplar le volverá puré! —Gritó aterrada— ¡Y me culparán de todo a mí por no detenerlos!

Mientras tanto, en el "ring" Andy miraba a Frisk con burla en posición de boxeo, Frisk por su parte solamente se mantenía de pie haciendo señas al público pidiéndoles que se tranquilizaran, que no quería pelear, pero nadie le escuchaba.

En esos momentos extrañaba con locura su botón de **[PIEDAD]**.

—Espero que tengas seguro médico, lengua muda —dijo Andy antes de atacarle.

Frisk como siempre de limitó a esquivar, escuchaba los gritos de emoción de los niños que alentaban cada uno a su bando, los chillidos de la secretaria cada que veía que le iban a golpear y a Papyrus reír de las expresiones de los niños.

Diez minutos de atacar y esquivar dejaron a Andy exhausto, Frisk estaba en condiciones perfectas, Undyne había sido más complicada de esquivar en su tiempo.

—DE ACUERDO, UN DESCANSO PARA PODER BEBER ALGO Y REFRESCARNOS —dijo Papyrus con entusiasmo.

Los niños humanos fueron a atender a Andy quién los rechazaba con disgusto, por su parte, los niños monstruos corrieron hasta Frisk.

—¡Lo haces asombroso! —Dijo Monster Kid con una sonrisa.

—Aunque te falta golpearlo, ¡pero esquivas muy bien! —Dijo Feli.

—¿No quieres algo de beber? —Preguntó Fuku, pero Frisk negó con la cabeza.

No quería continuar con eso, sabía que esa pelea no solucionaría nada, Andy seguiría igual de molesto y aunque se dejara golpear, nadie le aseguraba que terminara después. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Su celular sonó en ese momento, Frisk miró encontrándose con un número desconocido, cuando contestó tuvo que apartar su oído de éste.

 _ **—**_ _ **¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO?! ¡Ni siquiera te estás esforzando!**_ —Claramente, era Flowey.

Frisk miró a todos los niños a su alrededor y pidiendo permiso, se alejó un poco.

—¿Flowey? ¿Cómo sabes…?

 _—_ _No es momento de preguntas, estás peleando, ¿no es así? ¡Pues hazlo bien que me sacas de quicio!_

—P-pero yo no…

 _—_ _"P-pero yo no…" NO ME VENGAS CON ESTUPIDECES_ —una vez más, Flowey le sorprendió haciendo una perfecta imitación de su voz—. _Frisk, escúchame bien porque no voy a repetírtelo: cada pelea que se inicia debe terminarse. Ese mocoso por más imbécil y odioso, apestoso y asqueroso que sea merece una maldita batalla normal, ¡así que vas a pelear y a terminar con toda esta estupidez de una vez por todas! ¡¿Entendido?!_

—Flowey… esto no es como una batalla contra un monstruo —dijo Frisk tratando de hacerle entender sus razones.

 _—_ _¿Y desde cuándo se supone que todas las batallas siguen unas reglas? ¡Es la misma idiotez así que ve allí y acaba con esto!_

Flowey no lo entendía, Flowey sabía exactamente qué era estar en esa posición y lo más importante: conocía a Frisk. Por eso Flowey supo usar las palabras exactas para darle ánimos, porque no había mentido en ningún momento, y Frisk, aunque tarde, pudo darse cuenta de lo que debía hacer.

—…Gracias Flowey.

Colgó y se dirigió nuevamente hasta donde todos se encontraban, tenía la determinación suficiente para acabar con todo eso de una vez por todas.

Cuando llegó todos estaban esperándole, Frisk miró a Feli con seriedad, el niño flama se mostró sorprendido por el repentino cambio.

_"¿Puedes traducir todo lo que vaya a decir?"_

Feli le miró con confusión no entendiendo por que le pedía eso, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Claro Frisk, todo para ayudarte.

Le sonrió agradeciéndole y se dirigió al círculo donde Andy esperaba, esta vez, fue detenido por la secretaria.

—Frisk, por favor detén esto ahora mismo, no queremos que salgan lastimados —trato de hacerle entrar en razón, pero Frisk simplemente le sonrió con amabilidad y retiró gentilmente su mano de su hombro, ella quedó perpleja con sus acciones.

Frisk movió las manos un poco antes de dirigirse nuevamente al ring, dejándola preocupada.

—Dijo que te queda muy bien ese suéter —dijo Feli sorprendiéndola y consiguiendo que se sonrojara mientras exclamaba un "¿q-qué?"—, y que no te preocupes.

Ella miró a Frisk pararse frente a Andy, en definitiva, iba a ser necesario un milagro para que todo eso terminara bien.

—¿ESTÁN LISTOS? —Preguntó Papyrus, Andy no respondió solamente miraba a Frisk con enojo, Frisk miró a Feli y el niño flama asintió, Frisk levantó el pulgar— ¡EMPIECEN!

Andy se lanzó contra Frisk y Frisk le esquivó, haciendo señas mientras lo hacía.

—¡¿Te burlas de mí?! —Le preguntó irritado al verle.

—¡No, sólo dice que no quiere pelear contra alguien tan apuesto! —Gritó Feli.

Todos se quedaron en silencio de repente, Andy se quedó en shock y miró a Feli con ansias asesinas.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Preguntó molesto.

—¡S-sólo traduzco lo que dice! —Se excusó.

—¡Dice la verdad! —Dijo un niño monstruo— ¡Eso dijo!

Andy miró a Frisk pidiendo una explicación, pero Frisk simplemente le guiñó el ojo mientras sonreía. Iba muy en serio.

—¡OH NO! ¡FRISK HA EMPEZADO A COQUETEAR! —Exclamó Papyrus como si esa fuera la perdición para Andy, a su lado la secretaria tenía la boca abierta sin creer lo que estaba pasando, como los otros niños humanos.

Frisk movió las manos nuevamente.

—Te pide su dejen de pelear y que mejor vayan a comer algo en Muffet's, Frisk invita.

—¡Arg! ¡Cállate! —Gritó Andy mirando molesto al Feli y dirigiéndose a atacar a Frisk, estaba sonrojado— ¡Deja de jugar conmigo!

Movió nuevamente las manos, esta vez, Monster Kid hizo la traducción.

—¡Dice que no jugaría con un rollo de canela como tú!

Frisk movió las manos otra vez, esta vez, tradujo una niña ratón.

—¡Dice que esa chaqueta de cuero te queda genial, que es una pena que se ensucie en una pelea!

—¡Alaga tus movimientos, quiere saber sí bailas así de bien también! —Esa vez fue Fuku.

—¡Te está dando tu número telefónico! —Dijo otra, sorprendentemente algunas chicas y chicos del público empezaron a anotar.

—¡Dice que sabe hacer espagueti!

—¡OH CIELOS! ¡YA NO TIENES ESCAPATORIA, HUMANO GRITÓN! —Exclamó Papyrus emocionado por la última frase.

Así, cada que Andy atacaba Frisk hacía señas que sus amigos traducían, el niño estaba rojo a más no poder, como varias personas del público, en especial los humanos, al parecer Frisk estaba coqueteando tanto que se había robado el corazón del público humano.

Entre gritos de frases de coqueteo, los gestos pícaros que Frisk hacía, que no acertaba un sólo golpe y que nadie estaba ahí para ayudarlo a concentrarse, Andy terminó desesperándose y zapateando al piso.

—¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Tú ganas! ¡No te me vuelvas a acercar, demente!

Enfurecido y sonrojado, Andy se devolvió a la escuela sin decir una palabra, todos le abrieron el paso y él desapareció, hubo silencio por un segundo… y luego habían gritos de euforia.

—¡Lo hiciste, Frisk! —Exclamó Feli.

—¡Lo lograste! —Dijo Monster Kid alegre.

—¿VES? EL GRAN PAPYRUS SIEMPRE TIENE LA RAZÓN —dijo Papyrus sonriente mientras alzaba a Frisk.

Los niños humanos todavía no creían lo que acababa de ocurrir, en especial la secretaria, quién se acercó algo ruborizada.

—Eh… creo que deberíamos volver ya a la escuela —dijo suavemente.

Frisk asintió con una sonrisa, moviendo sus manos.

—Lo siento no… —pero Feli le interrumpió.

—Dice que te ves adorable sonrojada.

Aquello alteró los nervios de la pobre chica, Frisk le guiñó le ojo y le señaló con sus dedos en forma de pistolas haciendo que los colores se le subieran a la cabeza y de repente el calor aumentara.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —La voz de la vice directora resonó en el parque, todos los niños al escucharla salieron corriendo de nuevo dentro de la escuela— ¡Acedera! ¡Quiero que me expliques qué ha pasado aquí! —Pero la chica se cubría el rostro con las manos y no escuchó a su superior, solamente se fue con paso apresurado a la escuela.

—HOLA SEÑORA LAURENCE, ¿QUÉ HACE AQUÍ? —La vice directora miró a Papyrus sorprendida.

—Señor Esqueleto… eso debería preguntarle yo a usted, ¿qué hacía con todos estos niños en el parque?

De alguna forma la mirada de la mujer se había ablandado, Papyrus parecía alegre de verla y ella no sabía cómo tomarse su presencia en ese lugar.

—HACÍA UNA ACTIVIDAD CON LOS NIÑOS, TODOS SON MUY AMABLES Y DIVERTIDOS —dijo Papyrus sonriendo.

La vice directora miró a Frisk, quién solamente le saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Se acomodó sus lentes y suspiró.

—En ese caso le pido que lleve al joven Frisk a la escuela, todavía estamos en jornada escolar.

Afortunadamente, la escuela no estipulaba en ningún momento que los niños no podían salir de la institución en horas de recreo así que de alguna forma, por esa vez, Frisk se había salvado de un castigo nuevo. Papyrus le cargó en sus hombros hasta la escuela comentándole todas las cosas que tenía planeadas para la pijamada de esa noche, también diciéndole que había conseguido un bonito gorro de pijama de la talla de Flowey.

Mientras tanto, a lo lejos detrás de un árbol se encontraban diez niños colgados boca debajo de una rama, sus tobillos eran sostenidos por unas raíces y unos pequeños pétalos blancos amenazaban unos corazones grises que flotaban frente a ellos.

—Por fin —dijo Flowey rodando los ojos y soltando el celular que le había robado a uno de los pequeños revoltosos que lloraban el nombre de sus madres—, ahora, mocosos —miró a los diez niños que tenían la cabeza roja, señal de que habían estado en esa posición desde hace rato—, creo que no me presenté apropiadamente, que tonto de mí —sonrió amigablemente—. ¡Holi! ¡Soy Flowey la flor! —Luego, distorsionó su rostro haciendo que los niños chillaran— **Y soy su peor pesadilla.**

Los soltó, todos cayeron de espaldas y se levantaron inmediatamente tratando de correr, sin embargo solamente se tambaleaban torpemente pues sus pies estaban dormidos.

— **Y si intentan meterse de nuevo con alguno de los estúpidos niños monstruo o con Frisk van a conocer lo que es vivir en el infierno, ¡¿entendido?!**

—¡Sí! ¡Sí!

—¡No nos mates, por favor!

Flowey sonrió macabramente.

— **Ahora, ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE ME ARREPIENTA DE NO TOMAR SUS ALMAS!**

Todos salieron corriendo despavoridos, arrastrándose o gateando, su único objetivo era huir de la endemoniada flor.

Cuando se alejaron Flowey simplemente bufó con aburrimiento, no podía creer que se hubiese rebajado al punto de estar amenazando unos niñitos fastidiosos, al menos había conseguido que no interfirieran en la pelea entre Frisk y Andy, aunque esa había sido la pelea más asquerosamente rara que había presenciado, no iba a quejarse, al menos había sido _algo._

Miró a su alrededor, nadie había visto nada y se suponía que nadie debía hacerlo, se metió bajo tierra y se marchó hasta la casa de Toriel nuevamente sin dudarlo. Escapar ni siquiera era una opción, estaba bajo juramento (y amenaza) de Sans, además… no tenía otro lugar al que ir, Frisk jamás se iba a enterar de que le había ayudado y que había desperdiciado esa valiosa oportunidad de escape.

Porque no quería que se hiciera ideas locas de que ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia o algo así, porque absolutamente y definitivamente no era nada de eso.

.-

.

..

…

¿…?

Está en la oscuridad nuevamente, no sabe cómo ha llegado ahí o qué hace, sin embargo, no se pregunta nada, simplemente mira fijamente a la persona que estaba frente suyo.

— **No** creas que lo de es **t** a vez fue un t **ie** r **n** o acto d **e** **[PIEDAD]** —dice con una sonrisa cruel y torcida—. **SolAmeNte** ** _so_** **n señales** … **SEÑaLES DE** mI **RETornO,** y esta vez… **nO PODRáS HAcEr NADA,** Reflejo.

Sin embargo no siente miedo, ya le conoce y sabe cómo son las cosas, sonríe de la misma forma en que su interlocutor lo hace. Sin embargo, alguien más escucha y no se da cuenta de ello, alguien que está en las sombras y no entiende nada de lo que está pasando, alguien que si sintió miedo no lo demostró y que si quiso gritar no lo hizo, solamente permaneció entre las sombras, viendo a esos dos entes sonreírse mutuamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✿Al final hay tres personas.  
> ✿Andy se refiere a Frisk como chica a veces, eso es porque le ve como una niña.
> 
> —✿—✿—✿—  
> ✿Siguiente Arco: Rumex Acetosa✿  
> ∟Paciencia buscaba una salida.  
> ❁La historia de la humana a quien el tiempo sobraba.


End file.
